She would never change she couldn't change
by aaangelus
Summary: What would happen if Buffy never kicked Angel in the back in Wellecome to the Hellmouth, well let's find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning**: Hello everyone, again this is a fic I wrote ten years ago, and I just found it along with the others. The only difference is that this one wasn't finished, beside the fic am writing right now "The Hated End' this one is my favorite, so if you like it let me know, and I'll work on it after I finish the Hated End. So you know I don't like working on two fics at the same time, it simply confuses me, so it will be a long wait for this one to finished, because The Hated End is going to be a very big and very complicated fic to write for me at least : ), and this one is only half way finished and it is a big fic and I have no Idea where I stopped, I only know where I wanted to go, but as far as the details I can't remember a thing hehe. So if you enjoy it, and want it finished the best way is to do that is let me know you like it. Now you have been warned, and if you aren't ready for a long wait, and a small possibility that it will never get finished don't go beyond this point.

Warning 2: as I have said I wrote these stories a long time ago and I didn't use word, so the formatting and some other things are out of sync with word processer, so there are things that are a little messed up, am trying to fix whatever I can, so please forgive me if there are huge mistakes.  
Rating: NC-17, for sex, and a little torture later on.  
Disclaimer: Joss owns them, as well as the UPN and FOX.

Part 1

As Buffy walked her way to the Bronze she thought of what her mother, and  
that Librarian told her. Where do they get off talking to her like that?  
First was the librarian, telling her all about her, and her duties. He  
didn't know how it felt to be 16, and have the weight of the world on your  
shoulders. He didn't know how it was not having any friends. How it was  
like moving from a place to a place, where you didn't know anyone, where you  
had to hide in the shadows, and patrol the cemeteries at night. Looking for  
creatures of the night, having to save a person that would probably make fun  
of her at school the next day. No he didn't know.

And there was her mom, giving her a lecture about how good it was here, how  
they could make it work here. She thinks that it was her fault that she  
got kicked out of school. She didn't know if she hadn't burned the gym down,  
that all of the kids and maybe all of L.A. would have been dead. No she  
didn't know, no one knew how it felt to have the weight of the world on your shoulders.

It doesn't matter though; she isn't going to listen to that Giles guy. She  
was here to be a normal girl. She has done her duty, she saved the world.  
It's someone else's turn now. It's her time now; she is going to have fun  
tonight. She will meet some of her friends at school, some potential friends  
at least. That Willow girl really sounded nice.

Just as Buffy finished her thoughts, she felt it. Somebody was following  
her, or maybe it was something. Buffy saw an alley up a head, she knows it  
would be a perfect place to ambush whatever was following her.

Buffy made her way into the alley before the thing or person that was  
following her could catch up with her. She looked around trying to find the  
perfect place for her ambush. Buffy spotted a poll connecting the two  
buildings. Buffy jumped up and caught herself on the poll, she swung herself  
letting her momentum carry her to the top of the poll, giving her an  
advantage to kick whoever came after her in the back, dropping it in one  
kick.

Buffy could see him now form her position; she couldn't see his face. But  
she really didn't need to. His body, his walk, and everything about him  
said there is the specimen for mankind. She wasn't fooled though; he had to  
be bad if he was following her. And the moment he stepped under the poll  
obviously trying to locate she'd disappeared to. But she wouldn't give him the advantage;  
Buffy let her body roll trying to kick him in the back. Buffy body swung  
from the poll, and just before she could hit the man in the back, she felt  
her body slip into something, and then she was gone.

Angel followed Buffy the moment she left her house. He was her guardian, her protector. The moment she left her house, Angel knew something  
was on her mind. It really didn't take a genius to figure that out. He had  
known of her calling before she herself even knew. Once he saw that  
beautiful girl on that sunny day in L.A. He knew he had to protect her. He  
knew the moment he saw her that he loved her. There was no doubt about it,  
just as he knows that if he were Angelus that he would try to kill her, or  
worse even change her to be with him forever. The latter sacred him the  
most, for he knew that Angelus would never let such a masterpiece get away  
from him. He was obsessed with Dru for her innocence, and Buffy had so much  
more innocence in her, that it made Dru at her best look evil. That is what  
had drawn him to her, and it was the same thing that would have drawn  
Angelus, the most evil vampire in history.

"Shit" Angel said between his teeth, he knew the moment Buffy went into that  
alley that he had been spotted. He knew he had been carless,  
for there was no one that could ever sense him following them. He was even  
more impressed with girl that he was supposed to protect.

Angel stepped into the alley hoping he could spot her before she hid, but he  
saw no sign of her. Angel made his way into the middle of the alley hoping  
he could get a better look. The moment he stopped he could feel the air  
shift above him, but it was too late for him to do anything. So he braced  
himself for the full impact of the potentially most powerful Slayer ever.  
But as suddenly as the air moved it stopped, there was nothing there except  
a dark empty alley.

The surprise showed on his face, but no one saw. Angel looked around for  
her, but there was no sign of her. Angel turned around and left, feeling  
his failure in delivering his first message. Angel knew where to go though,  
he had to get the massage to them anyway he could. Her watcher would inform  
her. Maybe it was better this way, maybe he could inform her watcher  
instead, work with him. There was no need to involve her, it was better  
that she know nothing of him. For his love for her would never be. But god  
help him he loved her, he wished he could just talk to her just once,  
just to look at her perfect face. To see these perfect hazels eyes looking  
at him. He just wanted to feel her gaze upon him, which would mean the  
world to him. He just wanted no needed one look from her, any look. Just  
to feel her eyes on him, he knew that feeling would be the closest thing to  
heaven he would ever get.

Angel knew where to find the librarian, so Angel went to his house and  
waited for him, he had to show up sometime.

"Mr. Giles?" Angel asked from behind the librarian as he saw him going up  
the steps of his house.

Giles turned around to see the person who just spoke his name. "Yes, I am  
Rupert Giles, may I help you?" Giles said after his initial surprise at the  
person who just materialized behind him. He was trained as a watcher no one  
should be able to sneak up on him like that.

"I am here to deliver a massage to you. I was supposed to deliver it to  
your Slayer, but she seemed to vanish into thin air when I was following her."

"I...I don't know what you are talking about Mister? And why would you be  
following anyone, and what was that you said Slayer?"

"My name is Angel, and there is no need to convince me of anything Mr.  
Giles. I know everything, and as I said before am only here to deliver a  
massage."

"I told you, I don't know..."

"Mr. Giles, there is no need for all of this. The Harvest is coming, and  
unless she stops it, the Master walks. We are standing on the mouth of  
hell, and it is about to open. Please deliver the message for me." Angel  
said already turning around, he didn't need to stay any longer, surely the  
watcher would find him out sooner than later.

"Mr. Angel?" Giles said to the retreating form of the man.

"It's just Angel. May I help you?" Angel said truing around to face the  
watcher.

"You said you were following Buffy, where did she go?"

"Am not exactly sure. I think she felt that she was being followed, and  
then she led me to an alley. I went after her, and I assure you I mean her no  
harm or you. I just wanted to deliver the massage. She ambushed  
me, and I could feel the air shift above me, but nothing came, I looked for  
her but she wasn't there." Angel said with a smile, proud of the Slayer.

"How do I know you are telling the truth?"

"I wouldn't believe me if I were you, but you know am telling you the truth,  
you know where we are. And what is about to happen?"

"I know, I was waiting for her at the Bronze as well, but she didn't show.  
She was supposed to. Please come in? My house is right over here" Giles  
said wanting to know more about the Harvest, finally finding a source of  
information.

Angel just followed Giles, knowing that the curiosity of the watcher over  
shadowed his sense of judgment. Watchers weren't a very trusty bunch, and  
were always suspicious. And he knew Giles was one of the best. So he  
followed the watcher to his house.

"Willow, how is my best bud?" Xander screamed over the music.

"Oh, am good?"

"Have you seen Buffy?"

"No, why are you asking about her?" Willow replied disappointed in Xanders  
interest in Buffy.

"Nothing really. Do you know she is a little messed up in the head?"

"Don't say that, she's really nice"

"I know, but I overheard her talking to the librarian, they think she is  
like a vampire killer or something"

"Come on Xander, you are making it up"

"No am not, you could ask her if she shows. Or we will ask her tomorrow at  
school" Xander said convinced of his theory.

"Awwwww" Buffy said. She felt her body goes through something, and then she  
hit the ground hard. "Where the hell did he go?" She said rubbing her back.  
She looked around the alley but found no sign of him. She turned around  
and walked back out. She was going to the Bronze tonight, and that is  
final.

As Buffy walked next to a cemetery on her way to the Bronze she heard the  
sound of fighting. "Damn it" She didn't want to be the Slayer, but still  
her instincts kicked into gear, she couldn't leave someone to die, if she  
could help it.

Buffy came up on a fighting scene, and from the way it looked this person  
was in real trouble. There were about 8 vampires circling him, and she knew  
that 8 vampires were even too much for any Slayer to take, let alone a  
human. Buffy took off running, and as she approach the group, she  
got a better look at the person in the middle of the group, she recognized  
him as the person that was following her. She doubled her speed to reach  
them.

Just before Buffy reached them, she saw one of the vampires leap up in the  
air at the person. Just before he reached him, the man turned around delivered  
a roundhouse kick to the vampire before he even landed, sending  
him flaying to where he came from.

Three other vampires charged him, and they had no better luck, as two of  
them were dusted before they even threw a punch at the man. The third one  
just flew at the closest tree and was knocked unconscious. Buffy found  
herself rooted to the spot, not being able to move, watching with amazement  
as the man in front of her dispatched all 8 vampires with all ease. His  
technique was flawless, his power was devastating, and his speed was  
blinding. She hoped at that moment that she would never come up against  
him.

As he turned around her breath caught in her throat. 'Oh god, he is  
magnificent, he's perfect. I have never seen anyone look so yummy' Buffy  
thought. "Who are you? Why were you following me?"

Surprise showed on his face, but it disappeared too fast, and it was replaced  
with a smile. "Slayer" it was all he said.

"What did you say?" Buffy asked already taking a defensive stance.

Angelus shifted to his game face, and shifted back to his human face just as quickly.  
"I will let you go this time Slayer. In honor of your return, I will let  
you go this time." Angelus said disappearing into thin air.

"What the fuck, was there a bulletin in town hall that the Slayer is in town?" Buffy was surprised to see what just happened in front of her. Did she just see a vampire kill other vampires, no he didn't just kill them he demolished them, what kinda vampire can do this. She needs to know what was going on, she also needed to know why he was following her. And she knows there was only one place she could go and find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I just wanted to tell you guys, that going back and reading and fixing these fics has been really fun for me, simply because it reminds of the past and the strong feelings I have for the shows, and how much I enjoyed writing these fics, and watching the show. But I find myself wanting to change a lot of what's going on in the fic, and try and improve on in it, I see a lot of inconsistencies with what I have written, and the actual characters of the show, and it is really hard not to change something. But I have decided that I won't change anything, simply because I feel that when I wrote these fics, I wrote at a time when I was feeling and seeing the characters in that light, now I don't necessarily see them the way I have written them back then, but that is the way I felt they were back then, and I want you to get the original fic, how I saw it when I was 19 years old, not when am 30. So am leaving almost everything as it is. I also want to thank the people who have took the time to review this fic, and all the people who have read it, it really is the best feeling to have beside writing the story is to know that people enjoy it, so thank you.

Part 2

"Spike Dru, come here" Angelus demanded as he walked into their mansion, he  
couldn't believe this place, it was perfect. Those two couldn't do one  
thing right if he wasn't around. He found them living in a warehouse, it  
was a dump, he had to do everything for them damn it.

"What is it Angelus? every time you come back from the hunt you scream our  
names. It better be good this time" Spike said as he walked out of his and  
Dru's private room, he was followed by a disheveled vampiress.

"My Angel's got a surprise for me, don't you daddy?" Dru walked over to  
Angelus placing a kiss on his mouth.

Angelus just accepted the kiss, it wasn't fun anymore. His games with Spike  
had lost their spark; there is no point anymore in rubbing Dru in his face.  
Plus he was really getting sick of her insanity. "You're right again Dru,  
that's why I made you after all." Angelus said looking at Spike.

"So what is it? Or do we have to guess?" Spike said trying to sound  
uninterested. But he was, he knew if Dru felt it, it might be good, or bad  
depending on how you look at it.

"It's alright Spike, after all we don't want you to burn what's left of  
your brain. The Slayer she is here" Angelus said.

"So what's the news in that, we knew that a Slayer would come. After all  
you killed the last two" Spike said trying to point out the obvious to his  
over excited sire.

"And again, I wouldn't be telling you this if it wasn't interesting. If I  
thought it was nothing she would have been dead." Angelus replied sharply,  
he liked his child, but sometimes he was just too thick.

"You mean you didn't kill her already?"

"What the fuck did I just say Spike? I know you are a little slow, but even  
you could have gotten that"

Spike just growled back at him, sometimes his sire could be such a fucking  
prick.

"Ohhh, my daddy's gota a plan. Then we will have a party" Dru said smiling  
and dancing around the living room.

"What can I say, you know me best Dru"

"So are you going to share, or are we just going to stand here and listen  
to your yapping all day mate."

"Patience Spike my boy, this one might take a lot of patience, and  
tolerance, are you up for it."

"Anything, we really have to get rid of these guys. It's really getting  
boring."

"Then listen up, here is the plan..."

Buffy didn't know where to find her so-called Watcher. She didn't know  
where he lived. Her best bet was to go to the Library, and hope that she  
would find him there.

On her way to school, Buffy couldn't help but think about him. What was it  
about him that made her feel the way she did? She couldn't even explain it  
to herself. She felt lost when he looked at her. And the moment she saw  
him she froze. She found herself admiring him, even after she knew what he  
was. Even more so now, to take on that many vampires alone was remarkable.  
What made him so different from the others? She thought to herself. But she  
knew he was different, before he changed and she saw his true face, he  
mesmerized her, by his looks. She has never seen anyone like that. Even  
now if she was truthful to herself she found him fascinating. It also  
didn't help that he was gorgeous; his body was perfect, the way he moved in  
that body was perfect, the way he moved scream killer, lover, dangerous, and  
powerful. If he wasn't a vampire she knew that she could easily fall for  
him. He embodied everything perfect in a human or a vampire in his case.  
Lost in her thoughts, Buffy found herself at the door of the library.

'I bet he will be happy to see me, he is going to love this' Buffy told  
herself as she reached for the door. The moment she opened the door she  
knew her assumption was a good one, she could tell that someone was there.  
At a second look she found Willow sitting in one of the chairs next to a  
computer. "Willow, what are you doing here so late, aren't you supposed to  
be at the Bronze or something?" Buffy asked the girl who was obviously to  
engross in her task that she didn't even notice the door open. Something  
was different about her, Buffy couldn't place it. Obviously she had cut her  
hair this afternoon, but still she looked different somehow.

"Well I w... BUFFY" Willow screamed her name as if she just saw a ghost or something.

"Willow chill, I can hear just fine." Buffy said not understanding why  
Willow would scream her name, and then just freeze.

"GILES" Willow screamed again for the librarian/Watcher.

"Willow what's wrong? Why are you screaming?" Buffy asked her.

"Noth...ing, just don't come any closer, stay there" Willow said reaching  
for the first thing that her hand caught, and brining the cross in front of  
her pointing it at Buffy.

"What is it Willow?" Giles asked as he walked out of his office.

"Jusssst look over there" Willow pointed at Buffy.

"Ohh dear lord" that was all Giles could get out.

At that moment Xander chose to come in through the doors. "Hay what is it  
with you two, you look like you have just seen a ghost. Oh well hello  
there, a hotty at twelve o'clock" Xander whistle while walking to the blond that  
stood facing his girlfriend and the Watcher.

At his words Buffy turned around facing Xander "Well at least someone with a  
little sense over here"

"What the Fuck" Xander yelled as he ran over to the other side of the room  
where his girlfriend stood. "What are you doing? And what are you by the  
way?"

"What's with you guys, you are acting like you know me, and like you haven't  
seen me before or something" She said walking towards the group.

"Where do you think you are going?" Giles asked taking the crossbow from the  
wall where they had left it just few hours ago, and pointed at Buffy.

"What are you guys on? What is wrong with you?"

"First you tell us what you are, and what you are you trying to do?" Giles  
asked her.

"Come on guys, you know my name, so it should be obvious to you who I am"  
She tried to reason with the group.

"What are you talking about, how could you just come back like that? You  
are dead, you aren't here anymore." Willow answered.

"What am I talking about? I just met you this morning. How could I be dead  
if I were standing right here"?

"Buffy you have been gone for almost three years, we haven't seen you in  
three years" as Giles finished his words throwing a cross at her, Buffy  
caught in one smooth motion. "Oh dear God, she isn't a vampire at least."

"She could be an evil ghost" Xander offered.

"What the hell are you guys talking about? And that's really stupid Xander if I was a ghost the cross would've gone right through me. I just met you this morning, we  
just meet. And wait a minute, did you just say vampire? Are they supposed  
to know about this? How did they know about this? And what do you mean me  
being a vampire?"

"Look you guys, she looks exactly the same as we first met her" Willow being  
the observant one in the group pointed that out. Giles and Xander just  
nodded their heads agreeing with her.

"Of course I do, you just met me this morning, and how could I have change in 10  
hours?" Buffy asked.

"Well it is obvious you aren't a vampire, but how could you be here?" Giles  
asked again.

"What do you mean, I used my feet I walked here. This is Sunnydale you know that. We go to  
school here. And again what do you mean Vampire? Are you guys on  
something?" She asked.

"Could all of you please sit-down? I really don't know what's going on, but  
we have to figure this out." Giles said heading for the table in the  
middle of the room. Willow and Xander followed him, staying as far away  
from Buffy as possible.

"Okay Buffy could you please tell us what is the last thing you remember?"  
Giles asked.

"What do you mean the last thing I remember? And no I want to know what is  
going on?"

"Okay, here is what we know, and it is obvious that you don't know. You  
have said that you just met us this morning. But that isn't the case; this  
is our second meeting with you. Our first was just less than three years  
ago. We haven't seen you since then. Xander and Willow here know about  
vampires, we have been fighting them trying to protect the towns people, with help from some of their friends. Xander found out about you the morning of you being here. Willow found out  
from Xander. That is all we know" Giles said.

"No...no, you guys are trying to trick me. This is me right here, we just  
moved here. I was here this morning." Buffy said as her voice started to  
become lower with every word that came out of her mouth.

Willow moved to comfort her, feeling the need to be there for her, even  
though they weren't really friends, but she liked her when they first met.  
She thought that they could have really become friends if she hadn't  
disappeared. But Xander held her in place. He still wasn't convinced, and  
was still a little cautious when it came to people he didn't know.

Everyone just sat there looking at Buffy, wanting to comfort her, but  
still they weren't convinced of her state.

"The last thing I remember was this morning, I was here I met you guys at  
school. And then I went home; I changed and was on my way to the Bronze  
when I felt this guy following me. I went into this alley to try and see  
who or what he was, and why he was following me. So I jumped onto this  
poll, and when I was about to hit him, I felt that I went through something.  
Then he wasn't there anymore, and I hit the ground. I stood up looked for  
him, but he wasn't there anymore. So I started walking to the Bronze again,  
when I heard the sound of fighting. I went to check it out, I found the  
same guy fighting 8 or 9 vampires alone. He killed them all, and then when  
he turned around he showed me his face, and then he smiled and called me  
Slayer. Then he was gone, I couldn't even see him leave he was so fast.  
That is why am here" Buffy finished between sobs.

"Oh god, it has to be Angel" Willow said sorrow showing on her face. And at  
her word everyone just lowered their head.

"Oh God I remember now. He came to me then, with the same story. He said  
he felt she was there, and then she was gone. Oh my lord, you must have  
gone through a portal of some kind that transported you in time. I need to  
research this further. Willow could you please take her home?" Giles asked  
her.

"No, am not going anywhere, I need to know what's going on. And what do you  
mean by he came to you. And who is Angel? Is he the same vamp that killed  
the other vamps, and why does it seem like you know him? And why would Angel  
vamp kill other vamps? This is confusing." Buffy asked in a hurry.

"Please Buffy, you need some rest, but I promise you that tomorrow I will  
have answers for you, and we will get you caught up on the past. But please  
let Willow take you home for now?" Giles said.

Buffy felt tired and she was, she didn't have the energy after this to argue  
with him. So she stood up and walked to the door.

"I'll go with them" Xander said standing up and following Willow and Buffy  
out of the library.

Dear God what's happing here. 'I don't know if this is good or bad, but it  
really can't get any worse. She might fulfill her destiny and potential  
after all. God knows we need her after what happened to Angel' Giles  
thought to himself as he walked into the stacks.

"So how is she" Xander asked Willow as he saw her leave the guestroom?

"She is a sleep now; you should see her Xander she seems so lost. I can't  
imagine what it must feel like to be in her shoes." Willow told him feeling  
sad for her friend that almost was.

"So you believe her then?" Xander asked still a little skeptical about the  
situation, how could she just show up after all that time. And what the  
hell is she doing here, and now?

"I can't think of a reason not to believe her. Remember we live on the  
Hellmouth, and we have seen weirder things."

"You're right Will. But I just don't get it. That's all, I don't know how  
things are going to be now. She was supposed to be here all this time.  
Maybe things would have been different if she was here. Maybe Angel  
wouldn't be like he is now." Xander said the last part softy.

"We don't know that, we don't know if anything would have been changed.  
Maybe if she was here, then Angel would be dead now. We can never know  
Xander. This is what we have, and this is what we have to deal with."  
Willow said moving on Xanders lap.

"You are right again" Xander said cradling her face between his hands and  
kissing her softly.

"Mmmmm, am always right" Willow replied between kisses.

"Yesss, you are" Xander said deepening the kiss. His tongue reached out and  
entered her mouth, as he moved his hands and unbuttoned her shirt.

Willow moved her body to the couch bringing Xanders body to cover hers, as  
she wrapped her legs around his waist.

In the next room Buffy tossed and turned in her sleep, her eyes moving. She  
could see herself standing waiting for something. She couldn't see anything  
around her there was nothing, no color no walls, no furniture, nothing.

Buffy walked forward until she saw a figure standing a few feet away. She  
saw him turning towards her. Finally she saw his face and she knew him, he  
was Angel. Angel reached for her with his hand. She didn't want to go, he  
was a vampire after all, but it seemed that he control the dream, as she  
walked to him taking his offered hand.

Angelus brought her into his body, he reached slowly for her chin lifting it  
with his hand to look at her beautiful face. He bent down his face closer to hers, and  
suddenly their lips were touching. Angelus kissed her softly at first, then  
deepening the kiss as time went by.

Buffy felt his lips on hers, she wanted to scream 'no', and she wanted to run  
away. But the feel of his lips on hers didn't allow her to do any of those  
things. She had never felt this way before, with one kiss she felt like she  
knew him, like they had done this a million times before. His coldness  
didn't bother her; it only turned her on further. Him being a vampire  
didn't even accrue to her once their lips touched. The only thing she  
thought about were his lips on hers. Her only thoughts were of the passion ignited by those talented lips.

His tongue traced her lips softly, asking for permeation to enter. And  
the only thing she could do was open her mouth granting him access. His tongued  
dueled with hers. The kiss became more passionate, more demanding.

Her need for breath took a toll on her; Buffy broke the kiss panting for  
air. But the need to feel his lips again was more demanding as she warped  
her arms around his neck brining his lips to meet hers once more.

Suddenly a bed appeared behind her out of nowhere. Angelus sat her down on  
the bed and getting in himself. He continued to kiss her, as he moved his  
lips to her neck. He kissed her softly moving to her coaler bone, he left  
trail of heat everywhere his mouth touched.

Buffy was mindless with need, she needed to feel him closer. She wanted to  
feel his skin on hers; the only thing that mattered to her at that moment  
was him. His body pressing on hers, on top of her. His weight was a welcomed  
pressure. He felt so familiar, she felt like she was home for the first  
time in her life.

Buffy reached for her shirt trying to unbutton it. "No Let me" Angelus said  
as he let his fingers travel down to her blue silk pajamas. There were the  
first words that were spoken since she laid eyes on him. But others were  
not needed. Words weren't needed between them; action spoke louder than  
words always.

With every released button a kiss followed, the kiss was followed by a lick,  
then a bit. Everything he did drove her crazy, she had never felt this way  
before, and she didn't know if a person was capable of feeling those feelings.  
he consumed her. He was the first and last, her whole being screamed for  
him, and she could only obey.

Angelus softly removed her pants again kissing every inch that was revealed.  
Angelus disregarded the garment, and his own cloth followed.

Angelus took her feet in his hands, kissing each toe in turn, licking them.  
He moved his way to her legs softly kissing every part of it, spending all  
the time in the world on each part of her golden skin. Small licks and  
kisses causing moans and pants to come from the women that filled his  
attention. Her sounds of pleasure were music to his ears. In all his years he had  
never heard such tones. They were better than any symphony that was made.  
At the moment she was the beginning and the end of all things in his world.  
It didn't matter that she was the Slayer and he was the most feared vampire  
that ever walked the earth. It didn't matter they were mortal enemies, the  
only thing that mattered was the fire that burned deep down into their bodies.

"Pleasee" Buffy screamed as she felt his tongue lick the under side of her  
knees, she cried again for what she didn't know. "Angellll... please"  
Still Angelus took his time moving up to her thighs, again licking them,  
kissing them, and leaving trails of fire behind him, that could only be  
distinguished and brought to live again by his next touch.

Angelus again moved to her inner thigh, his hands tracing her legs and  
thighs softly with feather light touches, as his tongue and mouth explored  
her inner thigh.

Buffy's body was on fire, she could feel herself wet at her center, but she  
was still hot, she was hot everywhere. Her need for him was killing her,  
she had never done this before, but she knew what she needed and what she  
desired most at this moment. Nothing else mattered to her but him, and  
the feeling of emptiness inside her that he was capable of filling. With simple touches he brought her to a level she had never known before. Never thought she could get to before, and now  
the only thing that mattered was him inside of her, filling her, and  
quenching her thrust for him. At that moment she knew he was what she  
wanted. "Please... I need you" She screamed at him, willing him to listen  
to her and give her what she needed.

"Shhh... Not just yet, soon very soon" he replied huskily form his  
position. To tell the truth he was more inflamed than she was, he knew what  
he wanted to do, but his body was crying for hers. Her heat was driving him  
crazy, but one thing that 250 years taught him was to be patient. So he  
continued slowly. His mouth and tongue brushed softly over her golden  
curls.

"Ugggg" Buffy cried out, he was so close she need it him just to be a little  
closer, she arched her body instinctively trying to get him closer to where  
she needed him to be.

Angelus hand reached for her hips brining them down on the mattress. Faster  
this time he moved up her body kissing and teasing every part of her skin,  
until he reached her mouth. Angelus gave her a deep kiss, leaving her  
breathless again. He moved down to her throat nibbling and kissing the  
sensitive skin. Slowly he took her perfectly rounded breast in his  
hands kneading them. He noticed how perfect they fit his hands, as if they  
were made spicily for his hands to hold. He slowly began to draw small  
circles around the rosy hard nipples.

"Plea..." Her cry of need was cut short by his mouth devouring hers again.  
His hands brushed her nipples this time, causing a moan to vibrate though  
their mouths.

Angelus slowly grounded his hips into hers, and again he was rewarded with a  
cry of need. His mouth slowly descended to her breast kissing between them.  
Angelus moved his mouth to her breast taking one nipple into his talented  
mouth and sucking on it, softly at first then harder and faster.

Buffy was mindless, she didn't have the energy to talk anymore, all of her  
energy was focused on him, the pleasure he provided. As she felt his hands  
reached between her thighs, and reaching for her center. His hands covered  
her pussy, massaging it. She could feel herself getting wetter, getting  
more excited with every touched. She felt as if she was tied in knots, her  
insides were about to break, she knew she was close to her first orgasm, she  
read about them, and she knew how they felt. But she never knew they were  
so much better when someone else gave them to you. Maybe they were only  
better because it was him, she didn't know, and she didn't want to find out.  
At the moment he was her world, he was all she wanted, all she need it.

Angelus took her nipples between his teeth, and bit softly, as he felt the  
blood enter his mouth he moved his hand to her clit, taking it between his  
fingers and rolling it, and pinching it. The moment he pinched her he felt  
her moisture come on his hands along with a scream that carried his name.  
The moment Buffy felt his bit on her and her clit between his hands, she  
felt herself break into the most earth shattering orgasm of her young life.  
Wave after wave of pleasure hit her like a canon. She heard herself scream with  
the first wave, but by the second she couldn't think of anything, she  
couldn't even cry her completion. They were so powerful she was lost, she  
could only hang on and enjoy the heavenly feeling he was creating within  
her.

Angelus kept drawing on her nipple as his fingers kept massaging her clit,  
drawing her pleasure out as long as possible. Finally he let go of her  
nipple and clit, letting her compose herself for the moment.

Buffy opened her eyes to find the most angelic face of a human looking back  
at her, she smiled softly at him then she raised herself reaching for his  
mouth, she kissed him deeply and passionately trying to convey her feeling  
for what he did to her in the kiss.

"Ready for me?" He asked her after the kiss ended.

"Yesss, please" all she could say as her voice hadn't recovered from her  
earlier activity.

Angelus slowly positioned himself on top of her, bringing his body between  
her thighs. He slowly pushed his cock in side of her slick opening.

Buffy felt the head of his cock enter her and the pleasure that created  
within her body. His cold member entering her body seemed to only enforce  
the feel of homecoming. With every small push her pleasure seemed to  
increase, the heat with in her body seemed to intensify as his cold member reached for her depths.

Angelus couldn't believe how tight she was, how hot she was. He kept  
squashing the urge to push inside of her and take her as hard as possible.  
In all his years he never felt anything like this. Anything close to this,  
he was surly in heaven, and it was the only heaven he wanted to be in.

"ooooooh" They both moaned at the same time, as he completely filled her  
tight passage. "Open your eyes baby, look at me" Angelus told her.

As she opened her eyes she saw his face descend on hers kissing her as his  
body started to move within hers. Buffy gave a moan as she felt his cock  
leaving her, but it was turned into a scream as she felt him enter her once  
again. His thrust came in slow and deep building up their passion.

His hands slowly started to brush her nipples again, creating another  
feeling within her. Screams and moans filled the air. Angelus slowly moved  
his hand to their joined bodies, and brushed her clit.

As soon as she felt his hands on her clit, Buffy screamed his name again, as  
she felt her walls clinch on his hard member. Every thrust of his hard  
member created another wave of orgasm within her body stronger than the one  
before it. She lost her voice as the waves pleasure hit her, she lost her  
mind, but she didn't lose him, he was her guide, and her anchor to earth and  
reality.

As soon as he felt her silken walls clinch around him he was gone. He  
couldn't stand it any longer. His body involuntarily started to move faster  
and faster.

With every hard thrust of his body, she could feel herself closing again on  
another earth shattering orgasm. With his action she could feel that he was  
close as well, and as the first wave of orgasm hit her, she instinctively  
bared her throat to him, inviting him to her blood, trusting him with her  
life.

Never one to decline and invitation, Angelus drove hard for her throat, the  
moment he felt the blood hit his tongue, and her walls clinching around  
him. Angelus spilled himself inside of her. He was mindless of anything but  
her body, her warm welcoming body, that has given him pleasures he never  
thought existed until he was with in her heavenly confines.

The moment she felt his fangs pierce her throat, she could feel her orgasm  
doubling in power, and she almost lost consciousness from the power of it  
alone, and she knew she found home.

"Awwww" Angelus woke up screaming, he stood up not believing what just  
happened, he never intended for this to happen. He didn't want to lose  
control, and least of all to the Slayer. That wasn't part of his plan, his  
plan was just to show up in her dream and try to influence her upcoming  
decision, not do this. Angelus screamed again as he punched the wall reducing the stones to rubble.

Angelus walked the extent of his chambers like a caged tiger, trying hard to focus his thoughts, to gather his wits, and to analyze what had just happened, how did he lose it like this and to a slayer, one question kept running through his mind. What was it about her that made him lose control? He knew that his soul loved her, but his soul is gone, and now it was only  
him. It doesn't matter he told himself, maybe this is even better than what he had planned.

"No it is better" Angelus said as he lay back down on his bed and went to sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Am sorry I haven't updated in a while, life sometimes sucks as you all know, but I'll try to update more often from now on, I hope this small update holds you over for now. And thank you to all who have reviewed this fic, and my other fics I really appreciate it

PART 3

As her climax faded, Buffy could hear her name being called, she  
didn't want to answer to it, as her body was still recovering for its high.  
But the voice kept calling, and she couldn't do anything but open  
her eyes.

"Buffy, are you okay?" Willow asked her concern showing on her face, as she  
tried to bring the Slayer back to full reality.

"Ohh, what happened?" Buffy asked.

"Nothing, I just heard you screaming all the way in the living room, you  
okay? Were you having a bad dream?"

"Ohh, yeah it was just a nightmare, just a nightmare nothing to worry about.  
Are you worried about it? Because am not" Buffy finished in a hurry trying  
to conceal her embracement, and the feeling of guilt that came over her.  
How could she dream about something like that? Well she dreamed it before,  
but not with vampire. Ewww how gross is that, how could I dream about  
it. I hate them; I hate them all, and am going to kill him. It doesn't  
matter he was good or whatever, how can he be good anyways, he is a vampire.  
A blood-sucking monster that is needed to be put down like a dog. He was  
perfect he looked perfect though, that is why I dreamed about him, but I  
will kill him, and I will show all of them.

"Yeah sure if you say so. But I am sure Giles will want to know about it,  
so don't forget it. It might be prophetic one. Slayers have them in case  
you don't know."

"Of course I know, am one aren't I" Buffy yelled at her.

"Sorry, I just thought I would tell you. Because Giles said that you were  
new at this, and since we have been with two Slayers I thought I would  
inform you. Sorry"

"It's okay, am sorry I didn't mean to get mad. I just guess that dream put  
me on edge a little." Buffy replied feeling sorry for her outburst earlier.

"Don't worry about it, you really seem to be nice, the other Slayers were a  
little wired"

"Could you tell me about them, about what happened?"

"oh that reminds me, Giles just called he asked me to bring you to the  
library when you wake up. He said he knows what happened already. And if  
you want to take a shower or something, I left you some of my close in the  
bathroom, we seem to be the same size. I'll wait for you outside." Willow  
told her as she got up and left the room.

Buffy stood up and moved to the bathroom the whole time thinking about her  
dream, and what happened in it. She knew it felt good, he felt good. But  
what did it mean? Why did he have that effect on her, they have only met  
once officially. She felt that he was different from all other vampires she  
faced. He was stronger, he was faster, and she knew that. But still there  
was something else about him. She was attracted to him, and she knew it.  
And that is why he had to die sooner rather than later. And after what she saw last night  
he really had to die. He was brutal like no other she had ever seen. He  
knew what he was doing. And he took all kind of pleasure in killing his own  
kind even. She knew they loved killing humans. But he was the first she  
saw that killed, and it didn't matter who he killed, he still loved it. And  
it was all one thing, and that half smile was another. She didn't know how  
to describe it. It was sexy there is no doubt about that. But at the same  
time it was chilling, it was cold, and cruel. It was degrading to who ever  
received it. He was telling them that he was better, he was stronger. It  
told who ever received it that he has more in control of their own being  
than they were. That he held their lives in his hands, that he could do  
anything, and will do anything to get what he wants.

In the dream though, he was different he was loving, if she didn't know  
better she would have said he loved her. She knew that it wasn't him, maybe  
she just wished him like that. Maybe she wanted him to be like that. He  
was so gentle with her; he touched her like she was the most fragile glass  
in the world. Like she was the most treasured thing that ever existed. And  
she knew she loved it. That is why she will kill him, because he made her  
feel like that, that means she is weak where he is concerned. If she faced  
him she will kill him no doubt. She kept thinking about him only him through  
out her shower, she didn't even think about how she got here. Why she was  
here? All her thoughts were consumed by him, and what she was going to tell  
them about her dream. She knew they would ask her, Willow already knew she had a dream.

"Thanks for the dress; I haven't brought any of my own" Buffy smiled Willow as  
she walked out of the bedroom.

"Don't worry about it; it looks better on you anyways. Are you ready to go  
to Giles, and meet the rest of the gang?"

"Please lead the way"

"Buffy, how you are feeling today, I hope you had a good nights sleep?"  
Giles asked the girls as they walked through the door.

"She had a nightmare Giles" Willow answered him.

"A nightmare, could you tell me about?" Giles asked already going into  
watcher mood.

Buffy just looked at him, and the rest of the group.

"Oh am sorry forgive me. This is Oz, Cordelia, Ms. Calendar, and you  
already know Xander, and Willow" Giles said pointing at each one in turn.

"Hi am Buffy. I guess you all know about everything huh?" Buffy asked. She  
had already met Cordelia, Willow, and Xander yesterday. Oh she corrected  
herself, three years ago.

"Yup" everyone answered in turn.

"Ms. Calendar is the computer teacher, she is also a gypsy, she was also  
supposed to be Angel's watcher, and she didn't do a good job as you can see.  
Oz and Cordial here are going out." Xander said trying to show his  
contempt for the supposed to be watcher of Angel.

"Xander it is no ones fault, we didn't know what was going to happen" Giles  
said looking at Xander telling him in a look that this wasn't the time again  
to bring this up.

"Would you Buffy and Willow site down please, I believe I have an  
explanation for what happened." Giles said, and everyone followed his  
instructions waiting for him to begin.

"We all know that there is about a three year period form the time you first  
came to Sunnydale and now. There is obviously one way to travel in time.  
And that is though a portal. From Buffy's story we believe that is what has  
happened. As I have gathered from your story and Angel, it was about the  
time of the Harvest. Which happens once every century, making it a  
supernatural event. I believe that is the reason for the portal opening, I  
think it was just a coincident that it happened to you at that time and place.

Portals don't usually followed any patterns or reason. They just  
happen. But am glad that it had happened this way, because we need you  
Buffy right now." Giles told her pleading with her, he had met this girl  
years ago. And he knew she didn't want to be a Slayer, but he hoped that  
what had happened to her, caused her to grow a bit. He knew that for she  
was still sixteen, but all of these kids that were about her age then, have  
grown up fast. And he knew that he is still dealing with a sixteen-year-old  
girl.

"I guess now it is time to give a little information about what had happen  
in the last three years. So if you have any questions about the last three  
years please ask them, I will be happy to answer them" Giles told her.

"Just one really, but then you could just tell me what happened form the  
moment I was transported. What happened to my mom? Is she still a live?"  
Buffy asked dreading his answer.

"Don't worry about your mom Buffy, she is a live, but she doesn't live in  
Sunnydale anymore, she is living in LA now with your father actually, they  
have remarried after what had happened to you. It actually brought them  
back together. There is no need to worry about her. I have her address if  
you want to contact her."

"No, that's okay I think it is better that they don't know about me. Is  
there anyway I could go back. I don't belong here" She told him.

"There are some ways that could open a portal in time. Ms. Calendar and  
Willow here are very capable with witch craft. But I don't believe that  
they have the power necessary to make sure that you go back to your time.  
You maybe transported into a whole different time. Hundreds of years in the  
past or future. Until we find someone, or a better way to do it. I believe  
you will have to stay here with us. We will be happy to take you in. Willow  
Xander and I live in the same house acutely. After they graduated last  
year, they have decided to move in with me. So it would be safer for all of  
us."

Buffy just took that in preparing herself for a long stay in this time.  
"Okay I'll help, but I need to know what is going on?" She said looking at  
Giles.

"That's only fair, let me start at the begging so you will have a better  
understanding of what it is we are dealing with today."

"Okay"

"Okay, as you know at the time of your transportation, you were being  
followed by someone. His name is Angel, and he is a vampire..."

"Why didn't you kill him, when you knew he was a vampire?" Buffy said.

"You touch him, and I will kill you myself. You don't know anything about  
him, you don't know anything about what happened to us, so don't come here  
and start..."

"Xander you are right she doesn't so please give me a chance to explain."  
Giles said.

"I am sorry Buffy, but we are all a little touche about the Angel situation.  
Angel or Angelus isn't like other vampires. He was cursed by gypsies more  
than a hundred years ago with a soul. You see Vampires don't have a soul,  
when the demon takes control of the body it's dead, so there is no soul.  
Making it easer for them to be as evil as they are. But Angelus was the  
worst. He destroyed towns and families, and no one could stop him. He was  
still is different form other vampires. He is stronger faster, and smarter  
than any other vampire I have studied or read about. But the soul made him  
remorseful. It tortured him for a century until he decides to help you. He  
was brought here to be your guardian angel sort of speak. When you  
disappeared, he came to me with the information about the Harvest. He  
helped us, and saved our lives and the world numerous times. He helped Stop every  
attempt from the Master to rise. We became fast friends, but he and Xander  
became best friends until he turned. What we went through made us friends.  
I really hope you understand that, we have been trying to re-curse him back  
with the help of Ms. Calendar, but we've had no luck so far. Eventually we  
figured out he was a vampire. Of course we feared him at first, but with  
some research we found his story to be true. He hadn't feed on a human  
since the day he was cursed."

"I see you mentioned the Harvest?" Buffy asked.

"Do I really need to be here for this, I already know all this, I went  
through it? Why should I be here? I met her already, nice to meet you,  
isn't that enough" Cordelia spoke for the first time, which probably was a  
record for her.

"No Cordelia you don't need to be here for this, as a matter of fact you all  
can go if you wish." As Giles finished Cordelia stood up and left, she was  
followed by Oz point to her. But everyone else stayed.

"Well the Harvest was the time for the Master to rise, by using one of his  
followers. He would mark him and every time the vessel which is the minion  
that was chosen by the Master takes a life the master would become stronger,  
and be able to break his prison. Angel killed the vessel stopping the  
Master from rising. And all throughout that year we kept stopping him form  
trying to rise, and we are still trying."

"I understand" Buffy said.

"Am afraid you don't Buffy, we aren't dealing with the Master alone, if that  
were the case then it would be no problem. But we have a four-sided war  
raging on. One side is the Master trying to rise, but still there are three  
sides here."

"The Mayor, Angelus Spike and Dru, and the Initiative." Xander said.

"Quiet correct. You see Buffy we have been in the middle of a war. Before  
we had Angel and Kendra to fight with us. I failed to mention this before,  
but it seems that your disappearance form the world had caused the next  
Slayer to be called. So we had a Slayer and a vampire on our side. Anyways  
we kept stopping the master, but this is the Hellmouth, the second year  
brought forth two new problems with them. One was the emergence of Spike  
and Drusilla both vampires that were sired by Angelus. And both are very  
powerful in their own right. They caused some problems, but nothing major  
really. Then there was the Mayor of Sunnydale who wanted to ascend into a  
true demon. See what we have on earth aren't usually pure blood demons,  
they are mixed with humans. He wanted to become a true demon. But again we  
stopped him. The Mayor saw that Angel was his biggest problem. So he  
brought forth a demon his special powers were in black magic, and he took  
Angel soul a way. But he really didn't count on Angelus, he believed that  
Angelus would be grateful for what he has done. But Angelus like I said  
before is different, so instead of Angelus following him. Angelus went  
after him, he hadn't succeeded in killing him, but so far he has stopped  
every plan for the Mayor to try the ascension again. Kendra was killed by  
Angelus' hands. She really didn't like him to begin with, but she worked  
with him because I told her to, she was an all out Slayer, by the book  
Slayer. So when Angelus returned, she went after him. Obviously he didn't  
appreciate her move, and killed her on the spot. He also killed the next  
Slayer, her name was Faith, I can't say am sorry about it ether. After she  
was called the Watcher council sent her here, and the first time she faced  
Angelus she was beaten pretty badly"

"Again I say why not kill him and get ride of him?" Buffy asked again, she  
wanted him gone; she wanted to prove to herself that her dream meant nothing  
to her.

"I believe that we have explained that part, that we don't want to, and even if we did, there is nothing to ensure our success in the matter, and if we fail we don't think we will be able to deal with the fallout. Anyways after she fight with Angelus and the damage he had done to her, she went bad she joined the Mayor. The second time they fought he killed her. The Mayor  
sent her after him, and he killed her."

"How did they break the curse, I mean shouldn't the people that made it  
made sure that it wasn't going to break." Buffy asked.

"Well you see the curse, was supposed to work as a punishments for Angelus,  
instead it punished his soul, so the only thing that would break it was true  
happiness. The magic gave him that, and therefore the curse is gone.  
Anything that would give him even a moment of true happiness would cause him  
to lose his soul, such as love, or even contentment the soul would be gone.  
We know this form Ms. Calendar she was here to make sure that Angel never  
achieved that. But we didn't know that the Mayor would do what he did."  
Giles said looking at her trying to make her understand what Angel meant to  
each and everyone of them.

"You mentioned something about another group?" Buffy asked.

"Oh yes, they are called the Initiative, they are a group of government  
commandos that hunt demon down, we still don't know much about them. But as  
our experience taught us here on the Hellmouth, we don't trust anything we  
don't know. We aren't sure of what their agenda is. They sound like they  
are playing for the good guys but you don't ever know." Giles told her.

"So as you can see we are in the middle of a war. The Master is trying to  
rise, the Mayor is trying to ascend, the Initiative are trying to stop them,  
and Angelus and his group are trying to take over the city by killing the  
Mayor stopping the Initiative and killing the Master. All four groups seem  
to know about each other, and they are all fighting each other at the same  
time. With the exception of the Initiative they all have minions as their  
front line." Giles informed her.

"Who is wining?" Buffy asked.

"It seams that Angelus group is in control of most of the territory.  
They of course have Angelus who by himself is trouble to the other sides.  
But they also have Spike who has killed two Slayers in the last century, as  
well as Drusilla they like to call her Dru, she has the power to see the  
future, which is helpful whenever one of the other groups tires something  
with them. They can almost predict all their moves. Then comes the  
Initiative who is catching a lot of the minions of the Mayor and the Master.  
The Master is in trouble because he is confined under this school actually  
he can't leave. Then the Mayor who has lost most of his minions and power  
when we stopped the ascension, and then when Angelus killed Faith. And this  
is pretty much all that has happened the last three years, of course there  
are details about each and everyone situation in the watchers diaries if you  
would like to take a look" Giles told her.

"No that is fine, you have given me all I need to know." Buffy told him not  
knowing what to do, or what is going to happen next, she was just dropped in  
the meddle of a war from hell that got four sides to it, and that isn't  
counting their side. What did they expect her to do, she was only supposed  
to stick vampires with wood sticks, not fight wars.

"Now that I have caught you up on the past, would you mind telling me about  
your dream, sometimes Slayers dreams are prophetic, maybe giving us  
something to work with?" Giles told her hoping that it was true, maybe Buffy  
being here wasn't a coincidence after all, maybe it was all meant to be.

"It..it was about him" All she said, that is all she could bring herself to  
say, she really didn't want to go into details of what had happened, she  
knew it wasn't prophetic in that sense, but it felt real, like it was  
really happening to her.

"Who is him? There are a lot of hims" Xander said wanting to know who the  
dream was about.

"Xander is correct Buffy, who is he?" Giles said.

"Angel, or Angelus whatever his name is" Buffy finally got out.

"What, what did he do, what did he say?" Willow and Xander jumped up from  
their seat, wanting to know maybe it was something that could help them  
bring their friend back.

"He didn't do anything, he just reached form my hand, and when I wouldn't  
give it to him, he garbed me and then you woke me up" Buffy said prying that  
they would buy her lie, they didn't know her well enough to know that she  
was lying to them.

"Do you know what that meant Buffy?" Giles asked.

"No, don't you?" She asked back looking at each one of them in turn.

"What do you mean, book man here doesn't know what that means." Xander  
teased Giles.

"No, am afraid not this time Alexander" Giles said returning the favor, he  
knew that Xander hated to be called by his real name.

"But I bet I do" A voice said from behind the stacks.


	4. Chapter 4

PART 4

"He didn't do anything, he just reached for my hand, and when I wouldn't  
give it to him, he garbed me and then you woke me up" Buffy said prying that  
they would buy her lie, they didn't know her well enough to know that she  
was lying to them.

"Do you know what that meant Buffy?" Giles asked.

"No, don't you?" She asked back looking at each one of them in turn.

"What do you mean; book man here doesn't know what that means." Xander  
teased Giles.

"No, am afraid not this time Alexander" Giles said returning the favor; he  
knew that Xander hated to be called by his real name.

"But I bet I do" A deep voice said from behind the stacks. As everyone looked  
at the stacks Angelus appeared followed by Spike on his right and Dru on his  
left.

Buffy flew at the crossbow knowing where it was placed form her previous  
experience. "Demon" She screamed as she pointed the crossbow at him. She  
didn't know why she did that, she just had to do something, maybe prove to  
herself that the dream hadn't effected her after all.

Xander, Giles and Willow just stood there. They didn't know what to do;  
they didn't stop Buffy, even though they had told her not to kill him. But  
if Angelus was here for blood, then they will not stop her.

Angelus just smirked at her. "Should teach your Slayers better manners  
Watcher, you know that won't help her. You know before that arrow leaves  
the bow she will be dead if I wished it so." Angelus said looking at her  
trying to make her understand that he could kill her if he wished. 'The  
young never listen' he told himself.

"You wanna bet" Buffy said squeezing on the trigger, letting the arrow fly  
towards his chest.

The moment Angelus saw her fingers move on the trigger he was in the air.  
Angelus caught the arrow in midair, and landed just behind Buffy bringing  
her into his body and pressing the arrow over her heart. "I told you little  
girl what would happen if you shot the arrow, didn't I? Lucky for your am  
not here for your blood." Angelus said flinging Buffy at Giles, but before  
he did while he was holding her against his body, he felt her he felt her  
heat. And it reminded him of that dream, of what he had in that dream. But  
he had no time for that, this was business, and in the end he will get what  
he wants. It was all a part of his plan. Everything was a part of the  
plan.

"What do you want Angel?" Giles asked, he was thankful till now, he knew  
Angelus' story. He had killed his whole village when he first turned. And  
Giles had expected him to come after them, since they were his friends, but  
that didn't happen thank god. Giles guessed that he was too busy fighting  
for the town to bother with them.

"The name is Angelus, and you better remember that" Angelus said sneering at  
the poor mutilation of his true name, he was Angelus.

"Does it matter?" Xander said but at the look from Angelus, Xander corrected  
himself "Angelus" and at his nod of approval Xander breathed a sigh of  
relief. He said he wasn't here to kill them, but it would still be smart  
not to piss him off.

"Look mate this is a waste of time, these humans don't get it. We are  
wasting our time here" Spike said coming down the stars with Dru. But at  
the look Angelus gave him Spike knew that his sire wasn't playing, and he  
wanted to do this.

"As I said we aren't here for a fight, I just want you to hear me out."  
Angelus said looking at Giles for a sign that they would listen to him, and  
he got it.

"Angelus if this is a trick..."

"No need for threats Watcher, you know as well as I do if I wanted you dead  
you would be, so it would be of your benefits to sit down and listen to what  
I have to say" Angelus said glaring at Giles.

Giles just took his seat at the table, knowing that was the best thing to  
do. He knew that Angelus was right, there were five people in the library,  
granted one of the was the Slayer, but he knew she was still inexperienced,  
and wouldn't stand a chance fighting Angelus. Then Spike and Dru are more  
than capable of taking out the rest of them. "How do you know about the  
dream?" Giles finally asked.

"You insult me watcher, I know everything. For example I know who she is,  
and how she got here. I know that you are trying to send her back where she  
came from, and I know that you can't unless you find someone with enough  
power to do it."

"How do you know all of this?" Willow finally found the courage to speak  
out.

Angelus just chuckled at her question. "But I know how to send her back; I  
have the power to do it."

"But you aren't just going to give it us. You want something from us  
first?" Giles said.

"Catch on quick watcher huh? Am proposing an alliance. You and your Slayer  
with us" Angelus said pointing at the whole group.

"What kind of alliance would that be Angelus? Us giving our blood to you so  
you won't hurt us?" Xander quipped.

"Xander?" Giles tired to shut the boy up. "But the question still stands  
Angelus. What kind of alliance would that be?"

"A beneficial one to both sides. I promise I won't kill you, and that I  
will give you a way to send your Slayer back in time. For your guarantee  
that you will help me against the Master the Mayor and the Initiative."  
Angelus told him.

"That's what the dream meant, you wanted it to become partners. You came to  
her in the dream?" Giles asked marveling at Angelus' ability to do so.

"You could say that" at his words Buffy realized their implications, he was  
in her dreams, he knew what happened in the dream, and suddenly the room  
became too hot for her as her body began to flush. "What Slayer, didn't you  
enjoy the dream?" Angelus smirked at Buffy knowing exactly what she was  
thinking, and intending to use that to his full advantage.

"No I didn't" Buffy half lied. She enjoyed the dream, she knew she did, she  
enjoyed everything they did, and everything he made her feel, but she hated  
it just as much. She didn't want to know that a vampire could make her feel  
this good.

"Am sure you didn't" and at his words and his smile Buffy could only lower  
her eyes as she felt herself begin to flush even further. She knew if she  
looked in a merrier all she would see is red. It was a combination of anger  
hate and mostly arousal.

"We need time to think about it." Giles said.

"What are you talking about? We don't need to think about anything, the  
answer is no" Xander said.

"He is right, we don't need to think about it" Buffy supported him, she  
didn't want to be a part of this, and she didn't want to be any closer to  
him than she was right now. Even if that meant he was going to help them  
send her home, they would find another way. And what if they didn't she  
could stay right here, it isn't like she couldn't live here or something.

"Yeah me too." Willow said.

Angelus just looked at them, and then directed his look at Giles.  
"Watcher?" Angelus asked him for his final answer.

"Give us till tomorrow, then come for your answer" Giles said looking at  
each one of them in turn, trying to make them understand, and shut up.

"You have till tomorrow Watcher, and as a show of trust no human will lose  
their life tonight in my territory." Angelus said as he walked to the back  
door- followed by Spike and Dru.

The room erupted after Angelus left as questions rained from everyone in the  
room. "How could you tell them we would think about it? Don't you know who  
they are? What if they kill us? What if they are lying just to have us help  
them then they kill us?" Everyone asked pointing at Giles.

"Would you all please sit down and listen to what I have to say?" Giles  
requested from the group, and everyone complied with his request, they all  
came to respect the man, and love him as a father. They knew he had a  
reason for his actions. "Thank you, now I don't believe that they will try and  
double cross us. They have no reason to, and why go through all this  
trouble just to kill us. We aren't fighting them; the fight is between all  
of them. We really haven't taken an active part in it since Faith. We keep  
watching people dying, and soon this war won't only include us, but the  
whole town. We are going to be in the middle of it if we like it or not.  
So it might as well be on our terms that we go in." Giles said waiting for  
their reaction to his reasoning.

"How do you know we can trust them though? I mean form what you guys told  
me about him, he isn't a very nice vampire" Buffy told him.

"You are correct Buffy, but I can tell you this, Angelus isn't a traitor.  
He is mean, cruel and probably the worst creature that ever walked the  
earth. But from what I know from his profile, he isn't a traitor, and just  
look at what he is offering you...us. He is offering a way for you to go  
home. You know that if you go back, some of the events that have accrued in  
the past would no doubt be changed. And even if they won't at least after  
all of this, we will only have one side to fight, with you or without you."  
Giles explained again. "We are in a no lose situation here, and we are  
teaming up with the winning side, they will win this war, this will only  
speed things up. It will also prevent the loss of many lives that don't  
need to be taken."

"So you think that we should accept his proposal?" Ms. Calendar asked.

"I believe that it is the best and only choice we have. This of course will  
be on our terms, we will not go into this blind, and we will not be rash.  
If we are going to fight this war, we are going to do it right." Giles  
finally said, and everyone seemed to respect his decision to accept Angelus'  
proposal.

"Angel mate, what was that? We never agreed to send the Slayer back" Spike  
asked his sire. Damn him, he really must be losing his mind in his old age.  
Doesn't he know that if she went back in time things might change?

"Let me worry about that Spike"

"My Angel's gota plan, don't you my Angel. You have a plan for the Slayer  
too. But oooooooh I can't...I can't see it. Daddy I can't see it. What do  
you want with the Slayer? My head hurts, no stars black no light." Dru  
moaned.

"Nothing Dru, you don't see everything baby, you can't see everything, don't  
try, or you will hurt yourself." Angelus.

"But I always see everything in my head that will happen to daddy, and  
everything that he wants to do. They all like little pictures with sounds  
form the stars. But nooooo there are no stars, no stars even Ms. Edith  
doesn't know."

"He is right pet, don't try you might get sick again"

"Ohh my boys are worried about me" Dru smiled at them happy that her family  
was worried about her.

"Angel you know they won't agree to it, specially now with the new Slayer.  
She really needs a beating that one. She's got an attitude." Spike hated  
Slayers, they always had the tendency to mess things up for him.

"Let me worry about that too Spike my boy" Angelus said walking to the door.

"And where are you going?" Spike questioned.

"Hunting"

"I thought you promised no human would die tonight."

"I did, and I always keep my promises, but I said in my territory. I never  
mentioned anything about the Masters, or the Mayors." Angelus said chuckling  
as he walked through the door.

"Fucking bastard. So you coming pet?" Spike extended his hand to Dru, if  
Angelus is going to feed why shouldn't they.

"Why is everyone so crazy about Angel?" Buffy asked Willow as she sat on her  
bed. She wanted to know; they had told her he was good, but why does  
everyone care about him so much. He's just a bad vampire now.

"Well we told you about him that he was good an all. But you really don't  
know him unless you have been around the last three years. He saved are  
lives so many times. We feel that we at least owe him a chance you know."  
Willow tried to make her understand what Angel meant to all of them.

"Xander seems to take it the hardest though, he really likes him huh?"

"Ohh no, you know, well Xander isn't like that. You know Xander and I are,  
you know" Willow stumbled on her words not believe Buffy would even suggest  
that.

"Come one Will chill; I didn't mean it like that. Unless you have noticed  
something about them" Buffy chuckled.

"No I didn't, why did you? Because I mean if you did you should tell me. I  
mean I should know, I am his girlfriend I have to know" Willow said  
flustered at the thought of her boyfriend and Angel.

"I told you Will I didn't mean it like that. I was just joking with you.  
But he really doesn't want him dead"

"Yeah, you know they were best friends, especially after Angel had stopped  
Xander from eating all of us when he was a hyena person or whatever."

"What...Whaaat do you mean a hyena?

"Oh there was this one time that a hyena spirit got into Xander and some of  
the kids in school, and they were going to eat us all. But Angel was there  
and he stopped him. So Xander and Angel really became good friends after.  
And then when Oz was a wolf he almost killed me, but again Angel was there,  
and he saved my life. That was kinda what got me and Xander together.

"Again what Oz is a werewolf, does Cordy know that?"

"Oh yeah she does, but he isn't really bad, we just have to lock him up  
three times a month during a full moon and the days around it. It really  
isn't as bad as it sounds"

"What else did he do?"

"Oz?" Willow asked.

"No Angel"

"Oh, well he saved our lives a lot, he was really nice. He also saved Ms.  
Colander's life once, as well as Giles. He saved everyone's life here at  
least once. Do you know that he saved your moms life once too."

"Yeah"

"Yeah, she was leaving the gallery one night, and was attacked by a vampire,  
just a random attack, and he killed him. Of course she didn't know what  
happened." Willow said yawning as she lay back on the bed she shared with  
their guest.

Buffy looked at her understanding; they were all tired it had been a hell of  
couple of days for her. And it must have been a hell of three years without  
her. "Goodnight Will" Buffy said turning of the light next to her and lay  
back on bed.

"Buffy?"

"Yeah"

"Do you know he loved you? He was devastated when the Slayer after you was  
called. We didn't see him for weeks, and when we saw him after he looked  
like he was dead, before you really wouldn't know it if you didn't know him,  
but then you could really see it in his eyes. There was nothing there,  
before you could see life in them. But after there was nothing. Then we  
knew how he used to live before he saw you, and that you were his reason for  
coming here. His redemption, I just wanted you to know."

Buffy didn't need to ask her who it was, she knew who it was. Was it really  
possible that he loved her? Would she have loved him? Did she really mean  
that much to him? Was there a way for her to love him? Buffy thought as  
tears ran down her cheeks. She really didn't know love, but just knowing  
herself, she knew that every instinct within her refused him, and he must  
feel the same, it was only natural. So for him to love her it must have  
really been amazing. The amount of love that would take him to forget about  
his instinct to go against it must have been unequaled. She cried because  
she didn't know if she will ever experience that, deep down she wanted to  
experience it, and now she wanted it to be with him.

"So do you have an answer for me Watcher?" Angelus asked as he walked from  
behind the stacks.

"Would you quit doing that, it is kind of disturbing?" Giles told him.

"I go for terrifying actually, but disturbing is good enough. You still  
haven't answered my question Watcher?" Angelus asked again, he had no time  
to waste, he knew the answer. He knew all the reasons they would say yes.  
He even knew what the Watcher was thinking. 'Humans are so easy to predict,  
they will never succeed in what they will try and do, it just won't happen.  
I won't allow it.' Angelus thought to himself.

"Would you quit calling me Watcher, the name is Giles, or Rupert. And the  
answer is yes. I have some terms of my own though"

"You have terms Watcher?" emphasizing Giles title.

"Err... Requests" Giles amended, 'play along, no need to start off on the  
wrong foot' Giles thought to himself.

"Am listening" Angelus said, he already expected some of them, and is  
already prepared with his acceptance. But there is no need to make it easy  
for them.

"First and for most I will not have my Slayer go into this blind, I won't  
allow it. She is inexperienced in that sort of a fight, and she hadn't  
fought anything in a while as I gathered from her story. I will need you to  
train her." Giles said waiting for his answer.

"Hay I can take care of myself, and am experienced enough to kill any vamp  
ass in this town." Buffy said obviously insulted at her watchers suggestion  
that she was inexperience. She killed a Master in LA.

Angelus let her comment slide, but he hadn't expected this one, but there was  
no harm in training the Slayer at all. He could mold her into his kind of a  
fighter; he will make her the most skilled Slayer in history. He will know  
every move she will make, it will make it easer for him in case he has to  
fight her in any situation, and he won't let it come to that though. "Go on".

"During the time of this alliance I would like your word that everyone that  
is a part of this group will be safe, and protected form you or the deal is  
off. And lastly no one in your clan shell kill or drain any humans while we  
are in an alliance."

"I'll train your Slayer for you god knows you Watchers aren't any good in a  
fight, it will be my pleasure" Angelus said looking at Buffy and giving her  
his little sexy smile, that would make a nun swoon.

"Would you like to find out how good I am?" Giles questioned.

Angelus just smirked at him "I give you my word that no one in this group  
will be harmed during this alliance. But on the last one watcher it has to  
be a no, you are our food source for gods sake, you should know that by  
now."

"Then we are free to slay anyone that is harming a human that belongs to  
your group" Buffy stated.

Angelus just gave a little sniffle. "Be my guest to any of the minions. You  
could also try and take Spike and Dru, I wouldn't recommend it though. I  
guarantee you this though, if you try and stop me I will send you in little  
peaces to your Council" Angelus followed it by a little smile.

"Do you know how many vampires said that, and then they found themselves to  
fit in an ashtray?" Buffy replied imitating his sniffle.

"Do you know how many Slayer said that, and then they found themselves stuck  
in my teeth?" Angelus asked her showing his true face, and flashing his  
fangs while growling to emphasize his question.

"All talk and no teeth" Buffy said smiling at him.

"Would you too stop your power play, we still need to plan for this. By the  
way Angelus I can't help you with the Initiative, they haven't shown any  
signs of harming anyone."

"No Initiative no deal. And rest assure their own agenda isn't all that  
noble, and I will provide you with proof, that is if we have a deal?"

"We will need to form a plan, and do some recon missions. But first when  
can you start the training?"

"Tonight, and the gym will do. We will also need some weapons"

"I will have them sent there as soon as you need them" Giles said.

"Alright, I'll be there." Angelus said leaving his place at the top of the  
stairs.

As soon as Angelus left, the library erupted. "How in the hell would you  
let him train me? How could you let him have whatever he wanted? He wanted  
to kill these people, how can we work with a monster?.

"Settle down everyone, and let me explain?"

"What possibly could make this okay?" Buffy asked.

"Well for starter getting Angel back would be a good enough reason." Giles  
answered all of their questions, and as soon as these words came out of his  
mouth everyone including Buffy waited for what he would say next. "You see  
if Angelus is always preoccupied with training Buffy, and then helping  
devise a plan to attack the other sides, then he won't have time to hunt as  
much or even think about us returning his soul. Jenny is already working to  
find a spell that will hopefully return his soul." Giles explained.

"But how could you let him hunt all these people, and train Buffy I just  
don't get it?" Willow asked.

"First of all Willow, I knew his answer for our last request. There is no  
way in the world that Angelus would agree on not killing. It is his nature,  
there is no getting around it. And if we refused his proposal for alliance,  
then not only others will die, then we will also be in trouble ourselves.  
No one refuses Angelus. And for him training Buffy, I think it is a great  
idea if I could say so myself. I told you he would be busy with training  
her. But there is still another advantage in doing so. You know Angelus  
isn't your usual vampire, he is so much more skilled than any other vampire  
I have ever studied or heard of. He is a master at all types of fighting  
styles, and the only thing that will happen to Buffy is learn, and gain  
those experiences." Giles finally finished explaining.

"But why go through all this trouble if Buffy is just going to go back,  
won't her presence alone change things around here" Oz questioned.

"Yes they might, but then again they might not. Don't forget that we had  
Angel at our side and Kendra for most of the fight. So maybe Buffy's  
presence won't change things as dramatically as I first expected. And don't  
forget that Angelus' clause is activated on any kind of contentment, or true  
happiness. What will ensure us that if Buffy didn't go back that it won't  
activate it somehow? We don't know that, maybe just because he can help her,  
then he will be content enough for the curse to be disabled. We all know  
his love for her" As soon as Giles realized what he had said he stop  
talking, then he took a look at Buffy to see her reaction. Form her  
reaction he suspected that she had already heard part of it. So he  
continued on "But most importantly with the training Angelus is going to  
give her, Buffy will be years ahead of herself right now, and if she goes  
back. It will only help her, and improve her situation if she goes back or  
stays."

Buffy just stood there, for the second day in a row now she had heard of  
this vampire's love for her. Was he really that much in love with her? How  
could he even love her? They really hadn't meet before, how could he just  
love her without knowing her? It amazed her how much they say he loved her,  
a person he didn't even know, and for him to love her for two years, or for  
however long it was that he was around was even a miracle in itself, to love  
a person you don't know if they love you back, and stay in love with them  
for that long. He really must have been something, to be loyal to her when  
she didn't even knew he existed.

"Earth to Buffy?" Xander screamed in her ear.

"Oh, what... What is it?" She was lost in her thoughts she didn't even hear  
them call her name.

"Where did you go off to?" Willow questioned.

"Oh no where, I was just thinking?"

"Are you ready Buffy, I don't think Angelus would appreciate waiting this  
long." Giles told her politely trying to make her understand.

"Yeah, I'll just have to change in some workout clothe, and then I'll be  
ready" She told him, as she left for the locker rooms.

"Willow Xander would...?" Giles stared to asked, but he was cut off.

"Off course we will watch them like hawks." Xander said leaving the library  
followed by Willow.

"Oz could you please get on the internet and find me all the plans for the  
city you could find, blue prints. Sewers tunnel anything and everything please?"  
Giles asked of their second best computer expert.

"What can I do?" Cordelia asked him.

"Here are the watchers diaries that have any mention of Angelus, if you  
could find any specific patterns he uses whenever he is trying to take  
control of a territory for himself, it would be of a great help." Giles  
told her, showing her at least 13 books.

"All these?" Cordelia asked.

"Not all of them are on Angel, it is just the watchers that have written  
anything about him, as well as all the studies that have been done about  
him." Giles answered.

"Why don't we wait for Buffy." Willow told Xander as he was about to open  
the gym door.

"Yeah...Yeah that is a good idea." Xander understood her reasoning for that,  
he didn't want to be in the same room as Angelus alone without a Slayer  
also.

"What do you think about all this?" Willow asked.

"I don't know Will, as much as I like Angel and trusted him. I hate Angelus  
and distrust him. But I also trust Giles, and I don't think he would put us  
in any danger."

"Am scared Xander, I don't know what'll happen"

"I am scared too" Xander said holding Willow and giving her a kiss. "But  
look at it this way, we have Angelus now as we had Angel before. I hate to  
admitted, but if Angelus is on our side for real and won't try anything. I  
personally feel better."

"Hay guys, what are you doing here?" Buffy asked the couple.

"Oh Giles just wanted us to keep an eye on Angelus" Willow replied.

"Well he is inside, should we go in , or do you guys want a few more  
moments" Buffy said smiling at the couple.

"No we're fine lets just get it over with" Xander said.

The three of them opened the doors and walked in, and as soon as Buffy saw  
what was in front of her she stopped, making Xander and Willow bump into her  
form be behind.

"Yeah what's the..." Willow started to say but stopped as soon as she saw  
Angelus in his Tai Chi routine.

Buffy couldn't believe what she saw, he looked amazing, he had no shirt on.  
He had only the black leather pants that held his perfect body. He looked  
so much better than he did in her dream. The fluid motions of his arms and  
strong legs, the muscles moving under his skin, his grace in doing the  
movements was hypnotizing.

"Come on you two, it isn't like you haven't seen someone work out before.  
And what the hell is this anyways, it doesn't look that hard" Xander finally  
said.

"Shut up Xander, this is Tai Chi its kind of a meditation thingy. It  
develops harmony of mind and body. It also develops flexibility, and  
vitality and martial arts ability, but most of all it increases power of  
attention. It also develops inner clam. I would understand why Angel would  
use something like that. He had always had trouble controlling the demon,  
but I totally don't get why Angelus would do the same thing?" Willow told  
them.

"You have always been a smart one Will" They all looked at Angelus as his  
voice broke though their amazement by his movements. "You are right in  
assuming why soul boy would use it. But it also does the same for me, of  
course I use it differently, depending on the situating I can have control  
of the demon, or he has more control over the body it really doesn't matter  
it is the same thing. See the more the body and the demon are in harmony,  
and the more they are in sink, the more powerful I am.  
Nothing is used for only one thing; anything can be used however you want it  
to be used." Angelus said.

"Are you going to teach me that?" Buffy wanted to learn whatever that was,  
the way he looked during his routine was amazing, she wished she could learn  
how.

"You could have started today if you were on time. Are you ready?" Angelus  
said.

"Yeah"

"Well then"

Buffy didn't need to be told twice, as much as he fascinated her, it was  
just as much that she wanted to kick his ass. She flew at him sending her  
right foot at his head. Angelus easily side step the kick, and pushed her  
leg further, sending Buffy to the hard wood floor.

"Don't ever attack blindly like that, and always use your opponents momentum  
against them, this way you don't have to use a lot of energy fighting them.  
I would usually say don't use any emotions while fighting, don't hate them,  
don't like them. But with you I would suggest using everything you feel, it  
will give you an advantage." Angelus instructed.

Buffy just nodded as she stood up again, and throw a punch at Angelus.  
Angelus blocked the punch, and through one of his own that connected. "Don't  
leave yourself open, and don't wait for the person to move their arms to  
attack. As soon as you see their shoulders flex you bomb. Try faking once  
in a while too"

Buffy replied by faking a left hook and coming back with her right hand  
connecting with his face. "You mean like that."

"Yeah just like that" Angelus said.

"Ooohoo, way to go Buffy" Xander screamed form the bleachers.

Their celebration was short lived as Angelus faked a right hook, then sent  
his leg in a roundhouse kick that connected to Buffy's midsection, sending  
her flaying and hitting the ground. "No time for celebration when you are  
fighting, you kill and move on to the next one. And when you fall protect  
your head, tuck your chin in before your hard head hits the ground. If you  
are thrown forward, put your arm in front of your head, and roll off of it.  
Understand?"

"Yeah I understand, could you shut up and fight" Buffy was getting agitated,  
everything she used didn't effect him. He was harder to hit than a fucking  
ghost.

Buffy stood up again, and charged him. "How long do you think she'll last"  
Willow asked Xander.

"I don't know, he seems to be riding her pretty hard, not that am an expert  
or anything" And as soon as he said that he heard a body hit the floor.  
"Damn it he might kill her if they keep on like this" And it did, for almost  
two hours the couple in front of them kept fighting. Xander was a amazed by  
both of them, he knew Angel was good. But Buffy was getting better right in  
front of them. He knew if they kept on like this, Buffy would be the best  
Slayer he had ever seen, and he had seen more than a lot of Watchers have.  
Buffy makes three so far.

"What already getting tired Slayer" Angelus taunted her with a smile.

"Only from your mouth" Buffy said trying not to show how hard she was  
breathing.

"Well in that case..." Angelus didn't finish his sentence as he ran a way  
from Buffy towards the wall. Buffy ran after him. And as soon as Angelus  
reached the wall he jumped on the wall supporting his body by his foot, he  
pushed back, and flipped himself in the air landing behind Buffy. Angelus  
trapped her between his body and the wall. Angelus brought his mouth down  
to her neck, and softly whispered his brushing mouth against her neck, his  
body pressed herd into hers. "Don't be lead into a trap, even one can trap  
you. Always know where you are going, and what you're doing" Angelus didn't  
release her though, he kept his hold over her body for a moment longer. He  
didn't know why he did it, he just felt like holding her a second longer.  
Her body was so hot from all the fighting they did, it was so soft pressed  
against his hardness, and he couldn't help but hold her longer, feel her  
body against his. The dream came back to life, all they did all they felt.  
She was so responsive to him, even though she knew he was a vampire. She  
still wanted him, yes it was in a dream, but it didn't matter. He couldn't  
have done anything if she didn't want it deep down. But this wasn't a  
dream, and she felt so much better.

Angelus extended his tongue and so softly stroked her neck, he had to taste  
her, she tasted sweet even then. He had to admit she was different than  
other Slayer, he knew that or he wouldn't have proposed this alliance. But  
now pressed against her like this, nothing mattered but her.

As soon as she felt his body against hers, she couldn't feel anything but  
him. He said something she new he did, but she was so lost she didn't hear  
him. How could a vampire do this to her. How could anyone do this to her,  
let alone him. But it didn't matter, the feeling was still there. His cold  
body even though they have been through hell the last couple of hours, was  
still cold, and it felt amazing. She didn't know why but his coldness was  
pure heaven to her. It complemented her heated body, and it aroused it.  
She tried to answer his instructions, but her voice wouldn't come. She  
could only feel him, his hardness pressed against her softness. She could  
now feel part of his naked chest pressed against her bare shoulders. His  
hard stomach pressed against her back. Her tank top allowed their bare skin  
to touch, and it only drove them closer. It drove their need of contact  
with the other further.

The moment his tongue touched her neck she was lost even further. She could  
feel herself getting hotter. She could feel herself getting wet. She still  
didn't understand it, but her body didn't allow her to. She could only  
enjoy the feeling he created with his touch, with is body and tongue pressed  
up against her. And suddenly it was all gone as she was pushed in to the  
wall further.

"That is enough for today, run for two hours tomorrow" She heard him say in  
a hard tone. She didn't understand why he would do that. But again he was  
Angelus, maybe he is just playing with your head, don't let him. Buffy told  
herself.

Damn it, I let things get out of control again. Why can't I control myself  
around her. What the fuck is it about her, that makes me lose control. No  
one can do this to me, no one. And it won't happen again. Angelus told  
himself. as he picked up his shirt and duster and disappeared form the gym.

TBC 


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Willow and Xander ran down the bleachers, to the frozen form of the Slayer.  
"Buffy are you okay?" Willow asked obviously worried about her friend, she  
just went through a grueling training session. She has seen Giles train two  
Slayer, and as hard as he sometimes was, he was never this bad. That was  
more like torture than training.

"Buffy if you want us to ask Giles to stop the training with Angelus just  
tell us? We'll talk to him" Xander told her, he just saw the worst beating  
of someone ever. Now he was glad that Angelus never chose to come after  
them, now he knew that no Slayer or warrior would have ever stood against  
him.

"No...no it's okay, I think it's good for me to train with him. Am learning  
_alot_, and learning how he fights. It's good this way, if we have  
to face him later, then I'll have a good idea how he fights" Buffy said  
finally coming out of her daze. She prayed that they would buy her reasons,  
they were valid ones, and she believe that they were true. But there was  
also another reason, and she hated to admit even to herself. But as much as she  
hated to be around him, she didn't know how to explain it, but she felt good  
around him too.

"Alright Buffy, but if you ever want to stop this, please tell us. We'll  
talk to Giles, and have him tell Angelus to slow down." Willow told Buffy  
taking her hand and walking off. "We'll meet you at the library Xander"

"Why? Where are you going?" Xander questioned.

"Locker room, shower in case you haven't noticed she was training." Willow  
told him in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh yeah, I get it" Xander said walking off.

"Watcher?" Angelus said coming into the library.

"Ang...lus, would you please stop doing that?" Giles said startled.

"When you stop asking me then I'll stop"

"Would you come here please, I need to show you the plans for the city, and  
I have some question for you"

"I know" Angelus walked to the table, and bent down to point at the plans  
with his finger. "This is the territory that I control, this is the Mayor,  
and this is the Initiatives. The Master and his minions mostly control the  
underground."

"Who do you suggest we attack first?" Giles asked.

"The Master doesn't present any danger, and we still don't have much  
information about the Initiative. The Mayor is the weakest right now.  
Therefore, he is the most dangerous, and we should go after him first. The  
Master should be last. And regarding the Initiative I have some plans for  
them, that Spike and my minions are going to take care of soon. We don't  
need any help form you in that regard. Then we will form a plan for them."

"We will need to know more information about the Mayor then. How many men  
he has, where are they located things of that sort?"

"As we agreed before, we will start recon as soon as the Slayer is finished  
with her training. And I already have a plan for taking out the Master"  
Angelus said.

"Oh that reminds me how did the training go?"

"Very well. You have one of the best Slayers I have gone up against. For  
her inexperience she has done very well. She will be ready to go very soon,  
and I will make her the best Slayer ever." Angelus said confidently.

"What is your plan for the Master then?" Giles said with a hint of pride in  
his voice, he hadn't known Buffy for long. But he himself had great hopes  
for her when they first meet. He thought that she would make a great Slayer  
one day, and now Angelus' comments reconfirmed his opinion.

"The Master huh?" Angelus said with a smile. "Don't worry about that, but  
to ease your mind about it. Dru will be the one with the biggest part in  
that, she will help the Slayer take him out."

"Do you trust her to do her job, she isn't that sane. And what do you mean  
Buffy will take him out? I thought you were going to help with that?"

"She will do her part, I will help as well. But why do you think I haven't  
taken him so far Watcher? He is my Sire in a way. I was sired by Darla,  
and she was sired by the Master. I can't kill him, if I could I would have  
done so. But the link he holds over me doesn't allow me to kill him,  
physically am stronger. But I can't harm him, but the Slayer can" Angelus  
explained.

"What's Dru's part in that?"

"Don't worry about that Watcher, when the time comes you will know." Angelus  
said heading for the back door. "Tell your Slayer to be ready after sunset  
tomorrow."

"Did you get them Spike?" Angelus asked as he walked into the mansion.

"Tomorrow mate, they will send them out to patrol tomorrow. Especially after  
our rounds today. We fed on ten people today in their territory. Am sure  
they will send their best for patrol tomorrow, and we'll be waiting. Don't  
worry we will have him" Spike replied.

"Is Dru ready?"

"She will be when it's time, don't worry about it. How was the training  
with the Slayer?"

"She is different Spike, am just glad that she is not as experienced as she  
should have been. I wouldn't want to face that Slayer with two years of  
experience under her belt, she would be a hand full if she had that time."

"The almighty Angelus is a little scared of the Slayer" Spike teased.

"I would take her if she had a hundred years of experience, but she is  
impressive, she isn't like any other Slayer we faced before Spike. You  
should never underestimate your enemies Spike, that is a lesson you are yet  
to learn." Angelus said walking to his privet room.

"What was that all about?" Willow asked Buffy as she exited the bathroom.

"What was what all about?" Buffy replied with a question of her own as she  
sat next Willow on her bed. She knew what Willow was asking, but she chose  
to play dump for a while, or at best trying to avoid the question all  
together.

"You know what, that little thing with Angelus. He held you a little to  
long not to notice it. And you seemed to enjoy it too, and why did he push  
you. That was a little uncalled for. Witch all leads me to believe that  
there was something going there."

At the look on Buffy's face Willow opened her mouth, she couldn't believe  
it. "You like him, don't you?" Willow asked, amazed at what was going on.

"No...no I don't, and it isn't like that" Buffy tried to lie.

"Buffy you know you could tell me. I know we haven't been friends for a  
long time, but I feel that we have been friends since the moment I first saw  
you. And you know you could trust me, I won't tell any of them."

"I told you it isn't like. I just don't know." Buffy tried to explain.

"Just tell me what you feel?"

"I don't know Will, I just feel this thing when he's around. Like am being  
pulled towards him. And when he touches me Will, I feel like my whole body  
is on fire. Even before I saw his face few days ago, well three years ago,  
I was attracted to him, I don't know why? And ever since that dream..."  
Buffy tried to catch the last part but it had already slipped.

"Well he is Angel after all, and don't worry about it, I personally don't  
hate you for it. How could we, I mean we love Angel, and we are still  
trying to help him. I just hope that we can." Buffy took a sigh of relief  
thankful that Willow didn't ask about the dream. "And now tell me about the  
dream" Willow asked with a smile on her face, she knew what Buffy was  
thinking.

"huuunggg"

"You thought you got a way with that. I knew you weren't telling us  
everything"

"Well it really started out that way; you know the way I told you. But once  
he took my hand, and brought me into his body. I don't know I have never  
felt that way ever before, it was like I was all hot. My body was on fire  
Will. All my skin tingled, like it was singing. And when he kissed me..."

"He kissed you?" Willow screamed.

"Shhhhh, lower your voice. He did and it was so sweet Will. It wasn't like  
him at all. Then he started kissing me everywhere, he was so gentle and  
caring. And when we made love, you know I have never before, but it was oh  
my God Will. I have never felt anything like that before. I heard all  
about it, but it was different, I could feel it like I am really there. I  
don't know how to explain it."

"I know what you mean, but wow I mean it was him right. He was there, he  
said he was there. Does he feel the same way?" 

"I don't know Will, but when he held me like he did today I think he does.  
But then he pushes me away, and I don't know what to feel or think.

But I don't love him you know, I really don't, I know I hate him. But it is just

how he makes me feel, they way my body reacts to him, it is like I have no

control over it or something. I know he is evil, and I hate him for it. I hate what

he does. But I just can't control myself."

"Don't worry about it, we will figure something out. Let's get some sleep  
you have a hard day tomorrow, if today was any indication."

"You are right, am so tired I feel like I have been beaten with a bat"

"You had worse, you got beaten by Angelus" Willow laughed.

"You watch I'll kick his ass before long" Buffy promised confidently.

"We'll see Kendra couldn't even come close to Angel, let alone Angelus"

"We'll see"

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight Will." Buffy said, and true to your words, as soon as her head  
hit the pillow she was a sleep.

A flash of light left Buffy in the school gym, her face was facing the wall.  
It was just like when Angelus was holding her. Suddenly she could feel a  
body pressed into her back. She knew that body, it felt the same, she  
would know how it felt even after a thousand years.

Angelus turned her around roughly, he planted his lips on hers devouring her  
mouth.

Buffy tried to fight him, but the feeling of his mouth on hers, the familiar  
feeling made her respond to the demanding kiss. After only one time of  
feeling his lips on hers, she felt that they were so familiar to her. That  
they have done this for all time.

Angelus pushed her into the wall, making her gasp for air. Angelus took  
advantage and pushed his tongue inside her mouth, exploring every part of  
it. The heat inside her mouth scorched his tongue. The heat intrigued him,  
made him hungrier for her more than anyone ever before. She tasted  
sweeter than any honey he ever tasted as man, and better than any blood he  
had as a vampire. Just her mouth made him crazy to taste her body, to  
devour every part of her. He longed to taste her divine juices. Every part  
he reached made him more desperate for the next.

Angelus tore at her clothe, he gathered her perfectly rounded breast into  
his hands, taking her nipples into his mouth biting down hard on them. A  
scream filled the gym as Angelus nursed the blood that came so generously  
out of her perfectly erect nipples. Her blood compared to nothing else, it  
was heaven that was the only explanation for it. Once it hit his tongue  
nothing else mattered but her. It sang to him, to take more. But it  
stopped him as well, he couldn't take more, he need it to be there for as  
long as possible. The longer she was alive the longer he could enjoy it.  
The longer that this divine creature existed the longer his life held a  
meaning a purpose it never had before.

The moment his fangs bit into her nipples she felt her world shatter. With  
every gentle draw of his mouth she could feel another wave of orgasm hit  
her. His bit made her so sensitive to his every touche, it heightened her  
senses, making her so responsive to him. She couldn't believe that just by  
biting her he could make her feel like this, to bring her so close to  
heaven, that she never wished to leave his arms ever again.

"I...I need you, pleaaaaaas inside now" Buffy asked him. At her words  
Angelus tore their pants off. He entered her in one smooth motion filling  
her completely.

Buffy brought her arms around his shoulders, she brought his mouth to hers  
devouring his mouth.

Angelus raised her body and dropped it down on himself, as he pushed off the  
flower himself. He pounded into her, as she pounded into the wall. Their  
screams filled the gym.

Buffy couldn't believe how perfectly they fit together, she knew she was  
made for him, and only him, and he was for her. She could feel herself as  
if she was being wound tighter and tighter. Her breathing started to come  
harder and harder. She felt that she was going to break and instinctively  
bared her neck for him, instinctively knowing what they both needed.

As soon as Buffy buried her neck for him, he dove for it. He worm blood  
enter is mouth in a river of sweetness that brought him over the edge.  
Angelus pored himself inside of her silken walls as she clinched her  
completion around him.

Buffy screamed her way though her orgasm calling his name. She could feel  
what he felt as he drank her blood. This act making her orgasm double, she  
felt his pleasure in taking her blood, and the pleasure that she triggered  
with in his body.

"Fuck" Angelus said as he wake up. "Not again" He couldn't believe that it  
had happened again, last time it was partly by design. But this time he was  
just as helpless as she was.

"Damn it, not again." Buffy couldn't believe it, she knew he was in her  
dream, because it felt just like the other one.

"You know, I don't know why I have to run for two hours. It's his job to  
train me, not have me run around like a crazy person" Buffy said walking  
though the doors obviously not happy with her training program.

"He wants you in better shape to fight that is understandable Buffy" Giles  
replied.

"Am good to go, I can kick anyone's ass"

"And you keep saying that, but from what I heard you got your ass handed to  
you on a sliver plater last night. Angelus is right in having you train this  
way, we don't have a lot of time to waste. And you need to be in better  
conditioning if you are going to fight vampires. Yes I know you can kill  
most of them, but if you fight a lot of them, or a strong one you need to be  
in top condition. They don't tier as we do, even if you are the Slayer,  
they are dead and the demon is in control. So the body won't get as tired  
as a human, even if it is a weak minion." Giles explained to her Angelus'  
reasoning, he knew she wasn't going to shut up about it, unless he told her  
something she would believe.

"Where is everyone anyways?" Buffy asked her Watcher.

"They all have things to do, gathering information about the Mayor that sort  
of thing" he explained. "Why don't you go take a shower and rest before  
Angelus gets here" Giles suggested he knew their training was going to be as  
tough if not tougher than last nights.

"I can't wait" she said as she walked back out.

"You know Slayer if I didn't know better I would have thought you a punching  
bag" Angelus said as he delivered a blow to her head. "No sorry punching  
bags are harder to hit"

"Shut up and fight" Buffy said as she tried to sweep his legs. Angelus  
jumped in the air and delivered a kick to her midsection.

Angelus landed on his feet and started walking around the fallen form of the  
Slayer. "You know you always have an advantage with anything you are  
fighting. Always try and use it, sometimes it might be strength, but not  
always. You will not be stronger than everything you face, that is why you  
have to know your strengths and weakness. If you aren't stronger then you  
could be faster, quicker, or smarter use that. Don't just try and over  
power everything you face, because you won't be able to"

"What's yours? A big mouth" She said standing up and delving a right hook to  
his temple.

Angelus caught her hand and held it into his won. "No big teeth" He replied  
by bringing her into his body and scraping her neck with his fangs. They  
both gasped at the sensation. Angelus hadn't expected the feeling that her  
neck being so close to his deadly fangs created. Heat shock hit his fang  
the moment he scraped her neck with them, the heat ended right in his  
growing. He had never experience that before.

Buffy had never thought of any teeth being close to her neck as something  
she would like to experience, let alone a vampires. But as if his teeth  
awakened something within her, the moment she felt them scraping her neck,  
she found herself dripping, heat coursed its way though her body, like an  
electrical shock. She found herself wishing that he would clamp down his  
mouth on her neck, and drink. She wanted to experience that, she wanted to  
experience it because she knew the sensations it gave her in the dream, she  
wanted to know if they were for real. But still there was that part of her  
the Slayer, that seams to disappear when ever he is that close to her, she  
didn't know where does that part go? But it is still there, telling her of  
the danger his closeness presented, that she was in the hand of her worst  
enemy. "What the fuck are you doing?" She screamed at him pushing him  
away.

Her scream of protest seemed to bring out Angelus from wherever he was. "Oh  
just emphasizing a point, that is all." Angelus said walking away.

"Where you going?"

"We're done for today"

"I didn't ask what are you doing, I asked where are you going?"

"Library, then hunting" He just smile, he know he would get a rise out of  
her for his last comment, and she wasn't one to disappoint.

"No you are not"

"You don't want me to go to the library, then just say so" Angelus said with  
a smile on his face.

"Do you think it's a smart thing to tell a Slayer that you are going  
hunting?"

"For most no, but for me it's half the fun"

"Are you saying you want a fight"

"Can you fight?" Angelus said looking up and down her bruised body.

"No I won't fight I'll just kill you" She said as they both walked into the  
library.

"You know if I didn't know better I would say you two are in love" Spike  
said.

Angelus just growled at him as he walked to the table where Giles was  
standing looking at the maps of the city.

"It's a good thing that you came, I was just about to ask..." Giles tried to  
say, but Angelus cut him off.

"Here is where the Mayor is holding up, he is surrounded by his followers,  
we don't know how many, and where they are located. But when and if your  
Slayer gets ready we will find out. I just hope it'll be sometimes this  
decade."

"If am not ready it isn't because am bad, it's because I had sucky teacher."  
Buffy replied hotly. Where does he got off saying that, she's been working her ass  
off.

"Will you two stop it. Angelus for gods sake you are almost 250 show your  
age, will you?" Just as Giles finished his sentence Angelus had him by the  
neck, and in the air.

"Having an alliance will not stop me form killing any of you if I wish, so I  
would chose my words carefully if I were you Watcher." Angelus warned him  
with a growl. "I wouldn't do that if I were you ether, I squeeze and he is  
dead" Angelus warned the advancing group.

"Sorry" Giles said softly.

"Now that is better" Angelus let go dropping him to the floor.

"Angelus?" Spike asked.

"I know Spike, go I'll see you there." Angelus instructed.

"Alright mate, I'll get everything ready" Spike said leavening the group.

"Now what were you going to say?" Angelus asked.

"Yes, I was just trying to find out when Buffy will be ready. It seems that  
you have been training hard?"

"Few more days, I will try to teach her Tai Chi tomorrow, it might help her  
hard head with concentration." Angelus said walking towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Buffy asked.

"You know if I wanted a fucking mother I wouldn't have killed mine. You  
wanna know follow me." he said disappearing form the library.

"I really hate this guy" Everyone seemed to say at the same time. Buffy  
just smiled at them and left the library to follow Angelus.

She saw him turn the corner on his way to the school main entrance. She  
didn't bother to be discreet about it, she knew that he knew she was  
following him. So she ran after him, and just as she turned the corner  
herself, she saw him leave the school. She broke in a run trying to catch  
him. 'How in hell did he get there so fast'

Buffy swung the doors open trying to locate him before he disappeared, to  
her surprise he was standing right in front of her next to a tree in the  
clearing in front of the school.

Angelus just smirked at her, and jumped into the tree. From the tree he  
jumped on top of the school and disappeared.

Buffy tried to look for him but he was gone. "Fuck" she said as she walked  
back to the library.

"Spike" Angelus said as he walked into the mansion.

"Right here mate" Spike's voice came form the basement.

Angelus walked to the door that lead to the basement, and walked down the  
stairs. "Oh I see you have my gift Spike. Good job." Angelus said walking  
to the three bodies chained to three benches.

"Riley Finn. Finally the man I wanted to meet" Angelus said looking down  
at the man chained lying down on the bench.

"Can't say the same about you" Riley replied.

"Balls I like that, maybe I'll cut them off for you" Angelus said. "Now you  
know what I want, and I know you aren't going to give them to me. So I  
won't waste anytime asking right now. Most people will start with torture,  
but that is just too long and boring. Oh now wait it'll be fun for me, and  
painful for you. So let's just start at the end here. Kill his friends."  
Angelus said at the two bodies laying beside him.

"No wait please, I'll tell you" Riley cried out.

"Now what would you tell me, I haven't asked a question yet. And what fun  
would that be if you tell me now, I won't even get to play. Now what the  
fuck did I say kill them, what the fuck are you waiting for." Angelus  
screamed at his minions.

Following his instructions three vampires attached themselves at the two  
commandos, killing them with in seconds. "Now wasn't that just fun" Angelus  
said laughing at Riley cry to stop them.

"You see the bag on top of your head boy? It was designed for one purpose  
and one purpose only, to torture stupid ass fucks like yourself here into  
telling whatever is need to be told. But since you are already to tell me,  
I'll just be using it for my fun. When this bag is filled with water it  
will be dripping water on your forehead, it is going to be a small drop  
every two seconds or so. But don't worry it doesn't sound that bad, but  
after 24 hours of it you'll be going crazy to do anything to stop it. Just  
imagine drop after drop after drop. It sound great." A minion put two iron  
plates on ether side of Riley's head effectively disabling him from moving  
it.

"See now this will ensure that every drop will land in the same spot"  
Angelus said walking upstairs, he was followed by Spike.

"You are losing it mate" Spike commented as he and Angelus were alone in the  
living room of the mansion. Spike knew better than to say that in front of  
their minions. But as long as they were alone he was allowed to speak his  
mind.

"And why is that Spike?" Angelus questioned.

"He was ready to tell us everything without going through the trouble."

"Then what Spike, we'll still wait for the Slayer to be finished with her  
training. And even then we won't go after the Initiative first. So there  
is no harm in having fun first, and this way we'll ensure the info is correct" Angelus said smiling.

"You are a real bastard you know?"

"So what does that make you?"

"And then he was gone Will, it was like he was never there. He knew I was  
right behind him, and he waited for me just to show me that if he didn't  
want me to follow him I couldn't. God I hate that guy" Buffy told her with  
an exasperated sigh.

"Do you really?" Willow raised her eyebrow suggestively.

"Yes, I do."

"You sure?"

"Okay, you know I know I hate him, but whenever he is close to me I don't  
know. I don't know how to explain it. It's like my body takes over,  
it's like I don't have control over it what so ever. My mind shuts down,  
and the only thing I can think or feel is him, my body sings when he is  
close. I don't know how to explain it better. I feel on fire when ever we  
are touching. And oh god when he scraped his fangs on my neck, it was..."

"WHAT he bit you?"

"No...no it wasn't like that. He could have but he didn't. But at that  
moment I wished that he had, I don't know it was this overwhelming feeling  
that I needed him to bit me. I told you I can't control it, it's like my  
whole body is on fire, and the only thing that can put it out is him. And  
then my brine kicks in and I hate myself for it." Buffy said feeling  
ashamed at her feelings for the monster of monsters.

"Don't feel bad for what you feel Buffy. It is just the way you feel, you  
can't control it, you can't change it. And if those feelings where for  
Angel instead of Angelus, I think that we all would love it if you got  
together. I don't know it might even be better that it is Angelus. Maybe  
this will bring back the old Angel you never know."

"Do you really thinks so?" Buffy asked.

"Maybe I don't really know, but if Angelus has anything from Angel, then I  
would think that Angel's love for you would somehow be there. And then he  
didn't kill you on site, he actually came to you for help, that can only be  
interpreted as a good sign. Maybe he doesn't hate you like all the other  
Slayers."

"It doesn't matter I can't stand him most of the time, I just can't see  
myself with him. Even if he was Angel, it is just too disgusting, he is a  
vamp am a Slayer. I can't be with him. What I feel for him is just  
attraction, simple as that."

"But that is how it all starts, you have to be attracted to the person you  
are going to be with. Then things go further." Willow said.

"Well I have to go to sleep, got to be awake for tomorrow he is teaching me  
this tea chee thingy."

"It's Tai Chi"

"Huh?"

"Never mind, good night Buffy" Willow said getting off the bed and moving  
towards the door.

"Oh goodnight, where are you going?"

Willow just blushed and lowered her head, and softly said Xander.

"Oh...ohhhhh." Buffy said.

Willow didn't say anything and kept her head down. "Don't worry about it  
Will, just go" Buffy said smiling at her embarrassed friend.

She couldn't believe how exhausting this routine was, it was like every  
muscle in her body was being strained. It didn't look even hard the first  
time she saw him do it. But the slow movements was killing her, her muscles  
were screaming for her to stop, and she prayed that he would.

"Keep your damn eyes on me, and your hard head clear. Other wise this whole  
fucking thing won't do any good for you" Angelus said softly but nonetheless  
his voice didn't leave any doubt that it was an order.

Buffy tried to clear her head, but it was so damn hard. They have been  
doing this for three hours. The first hour was spent getting her ass  
kicked, then the next two were spent on this. She didn't know if she could  
do it. But she took a deep breath, and tried to calm herself, and clear her  
mind. The moment her head cleared, and she followed his instruction, she  
could feel her body relax, and her mind link with his. Her movement became  
smoother. She followed every move he made, she didn't have to look at him  
as closely as she had been doing. It was like she knew what his next movie  
will be. All of the sudden the routine became easer. She could feel  
herself being more intoned with her body, she was discovering her body anew.  
Every thing just seemed to stop, and time froze, she didn't feel anything  
or how long they have been doing it, it was like she was in a trance. But  
her body know that this was the end of the routine. As Angelus turned in a  
half a circle, and raised his hand over his head. She has seen him do this  
before, and it signaled the end.

Angelus could feel her as soon as she relaxed and opened her mind. But this  
was different, he hadn't expected this. He could feel her, her thoughts and  
feelings. There was a link between them that just opened. He had some  
experience in mind reading, and he could feel his children and almost could  
read there mind. But this was different, it was clearer, it was like an  
invitation into a house or a room, an invitation to see whatever is in  
there. There was nothing hiding. So he didn't know what he was doing until  
he felt his hands movie of their own accord and touched her stretched hands.

Buffy was brought out of her state by the cold hands touching hers. His  
hands trailed down her arms, leaving a cool trail behind them over her  
heated flesh. His coldness was amazing, it seemed to be exactly what her  
body welcomed. She knew if she were cold that his coldness would heat her,  
and if she was on fire his coldness would put it out, only to leave her in  
more heat.

Angelus couldn't help but trail his hands down her smooth arms, even though  
she was the Slayer, she intrigued him more than anything ever before her.  
Other slayers were just annoying, and cold, stupid and boring. The only  
thing he ever wanted to do was kill them. But this one was definitely worth  
it Angelus thought.

Buffy turned around, again her body controlling her movement, but at that  
moment she didn't care, she wanted to feel him as close to her as possible.  
She wanted to look at his face, see his eyes. Maybe she could find  
something to make her stop. But she knew the only thing she waned to find  
there is the invitation to keep going.

The moment her eyes locked with his instinct took over, vampire, Slayer or  
human. It didn't matter, they were all the same when it came down to their  
basic instinct. The need for fulfillment was as of now the only thing that  
matter, and at it center was this creature with haze eyes. He stepped  
forward slightly, as he brought her body slowly into his. Her body fit  
perfectly with his, just like he remembered from their dreams. They were  
made for each other.

The moment she saw his beautiful brown eyes, she knew she was lost. She had  
her answer, and it was the one she wanted or didn't she didn't know. And when he brought her to his  
body, she knew she never wanted to lose the contact they had, she never  
wanted to lose the feeling of his arms wrapped around her body. And for the  
first time in her life since she was called, she felt safe. She couldn't  
explain it, with this creature. This creature that when she stood more then  
100 feet away from him or one foot away from him, she felt the least safe in  
her life. But know that she was between his arms she felt the safest. 'Now  
you have lost it Buffy' she told herself. But before she could react to her  
thoughts his mouth stared its journey down to hers, and all thoughts left  
her mind.

He was so close to her mouth, that was the only thing he could think about.  
The feeling of her soft limbs pressed against his, did she taste the same  
way she did in the dream. Did she react the same way to him as she did in  
the dream? Did her blood race the same way, did it taste the same? he  
wanted to find out.

'ohgodohgod' her mind kept chanting, his mouth was so close to hers she  
didn't know what to think. She wanted the kiss, but at the same time she  
didn't. Suddenly the decision was taken from her as she heard the foot  
steps outside of the gym. She stepped away from Angelus, and before he  
could react she delivered a kick to his midsection with all of her strength.

Angelus landed ten feet away from her, he growled looking up in game face at  
her. He was about to pounce on her, and teach her a lesson, but as soon  
as the door opened showing Cordelia and Oz he understood why she had done  
what she did.

Cordelia and Oz just looked down at him and smiled, thinking that he was  
getting his ass kicked finally. 'if they only knew' Angelus returned their  
smiles with a smug one of his own. To his surprise Buffy was the first one  
to talk.

"What?" She asked them with a little annoyance creeping in her vice.

"Damn it Buffy, take a chill pill. Giles just wanted to see if you  
were done, he wants to see you both." Cordelia replied a little annoyed at  
the Slayers reaction herself.

"Yeah we're done, I'll be right there" Buffy said as she walked over to the  
couple and they exited the gym followed by Angelus.

"What do you want Watcher?" Angelus asked as they walked into the library.

"Auh I just wanted to see how the training is going, and when do you think  
you'll be ready to start with the Mayor?" Giles asked.

"I think she is ready, so in a few days." Angelus replied  
shortly.

"Tomorrow, that's good, can we watch the session tomorrow. I would like to  
see how much she has improved"

"I don't see a problem with that. So tomorrow then." Angelus said as he  
walked towards the door leavening the group behind.

Everyone looked away as Angelus delivered a hard punch to Buffy's head. "I  
told you Slayer concentrate. Find wherever the fuck you were yesterday, and  
go there. Concentrate your efforts and energy on the fight. Don't think  
about any fucking thing else." Angelus punctuated each word with a punch,  
then he stepped away allowing her time to adjust, and clear her mind. He  
wanted her to link with him. he knew that was the key to their success, and  
his personal success at the end. He could see her trying to find whatever  
it was that happened to her the day before. "Good just look deeper,  
concentrate on yourself, and forget everything else. Focus your energy  
inward, and then let it flow out of you, then you will be able to feel  
whatever it is that is around you."

Buffy closed her eyes focusing only on his words, letting them guide her.  
Then she could feel it again, yes that was him standing right there infront  
of her smiling at her. "Good, you have it. Now lets see a fight, I've been  
board for the last week." Angelus said.

"Be careful what you ask for you might just get it" Buffy said launching  
herself at him. Buffy throw a fury of punches at him that he blocked.

"That all you got Slayer" Angelus tried to retaliate by throwing a  
combination of four punches, that she also blocked.

"Alright Buffy" Willow screamed from the bleachers, and at the look that she  
got form the rest of the gang she clarified. "Well it's an improvement, you  
should have seen her the first day, a punching bag would have gotten hit  
less than she did."

"I don't see you doing any better vampire" They all heard Buffy say.

Angelus just growled at her, as he threw a right hook at her face. Buffy  
tried to block the punch with her hand but it never came. The only thing  
she felt were her feet being swept from under her, and her body went flying off  
the floor and landed with a thud. "First lesson Slayer, try and fake once  
in a while. And am not a vampire, am the Master" Angelus said between his  
teeth while snarling.

"What offend of your own kind, fangs ridges equals vamp in my book, vampire"

"Better keep that big mouth of yours shut Slayer, because Slayers equal blood  
running through my vanes" He said changing into his true face.

"See my point" Buffy pointed at his face, trying to show that he didn't  
intimidate her one bit with his transformation.

Angelus lunged at her trying to hit her, but she had improved and she  
blocked or evaded every attack he sent her way.

Then she saw her opining. 'well lets see what a master can do with this one'  
she thought to herself. Buffy faked with her right leg a kick to his  
midsection, and when he brought his hand to block the kick leaving his face  
open. Buffy jumped off of her left foot landing a roundhouse kick to his  
face, still in the air she kicked him again in the face with her right leg.

Angelus somersaulted in the air sideways landing on his right side the wind  
knocked out of him. "Alright Buffy, three-sixty off of the wrong foot"  
Xander screamed, 'she was amazing, or Angelus was amazing. He really didn't  
know, the only thing he know was a week ago. Angelus would have had no  
trouble what so ever in having her for dinner, but now he wasn't sure who  
would win.'

Buffy tried to finishes him off as she tried to kick him. "Good, but not  
good enough" She heard him say as her foot only found air. She looked at him  
to find him spinning on his back. She didn't know what to expect she had  
never seen him do this before.

To answer her question Angelus pushed off his back, so his hands were  
against the floor, again he pushed off of his hands bringing both of his  
feet into her stomach and pushing her off. The kick sent her flying all the  
way to the middle of the gym.

A gasp could be heard through out the gym, as everyone seem to freeze of  
concern for the Slayer. "Never stop Slayer, I told you a billion times, you  
stop you are dead, you don't stop until your opponent is dead, got it?"  
Angelus said standing up form his position.

She stood up focusing her eyes on him while nodding her head. She saw  
Angelus start towards her in a fast pace. And she knew what to do, it's  
time to show what she has learned all this time. Buffy turned around and  
started running to the wall, knowing that he would be right behind her.

Angelus didn't disappoint, he wanted to see what she was going to do, he had  
an idea, but he wanted to see for himself.

Buffy reached the wall, and executed the same move he showed her on the  
first day of training. "Alright Buffy" Willow screamed understanding the  
move the Slayer wanted to make.

Angelus was right behind her, he saw her take her first step on the wall.  
As he had anticipated Angelus measured the distance and took a long stop  
backwards. Buffy landing right in front of him her back to him.

"Game over Slayer" Angelus said as he brought his fangs down on her throat  
scraping her again. And again the same sensation went through both of them.  
This time Angelus could smell the blood, it was stronger than the first  
time, then he looked and saw a trickle of blood making its way down her  
mouth, from her lips.

Everyone in the room was mesmerized by the fight, and the last move, and the  
position that their Slayer was in right now. They didn't know what to do.  
The only thing they could do was sit there and watch.

Angelus couldn't control himself, as the smell of the sweetest blood he had  
ever smelt before awakened all of his senses further, inflaming them, and  
teasing them to no end. He simply had to taste it, to see for himself if  
it tasted as good as it smelled.

His tongue darted out flicking over her skin tasting her neck, his tongue  
trailed up her neck and under her jaw line, smoothly licking the skin,  
making her whimper. Angelus licked the trail of blood under her mouth. He  
couldn't believe how good she tasted, he knew there was nothing better in  
all of the world than what he was tasting right now. He felt himself  
explode in his leather pants. He had never tasted anything as strong, had  
never orgasm from just blood, she had the strongest blood he had ever tasted  
simple as that. Her blood had just created the most amazing orgasm he had  
ever had, her blood. Her blood was stronger than even the masters, he had  
tasted it during the Harvest just before he was given his soul, it was  
amazing. But not even that compared to her blood. He couldn't describe it  
or explain it, he just had to taste it again, to taste her again.

She was lost as soon as she felt his tongue under her chin, licking his way  
to her mouth, she could feel his hardness pressing against her, and heard  
his moan as he obviously enjoyed the blood, and she wanted to give him more.  
Her instinct took over, as she turned around and allowed his mouth to  
capture hers. This time she didn't care if they saw them, through the link  
between them it was impossible to stop it. Her desire had just double or  
tripled maybe even more, it was uncontrollable. The enjoyment he took in  
tasting her blood inflamed her, she always thought it disgusting. But when  
he took it, and when she felt how much it pleasured him, and inflamed his  
desire. The uncontrollable desire she felt when he touched her, it grew  
when she knew how he felt. His pleasure was added to hers, and hers to his.  
It went on forever between them multiplying in strength as their link  
strengthened.

Their mouths dulled for what seemed like forever, he couldn't believe how  
good she tasted, her blood her mouth, and her skin it was amazing. Buffy  
lost herself in the kiss, it wasn't like any other kiss she had before. It  
was different she could feel it, it awaked her body her mind to her desire  
to her needs, but it was only about him, nothing else. It was only for him.  
He was the center and everything in her universe at that moment.

"ANGELUS" Giles screamed, "What in God's name do think you are doing?" Giles  
screamed again, finally bringing them back to realty.

"Just the blood Watcher, don't worry about it. It won't happen again"  
Angelus said trying to calm the angry Watcher, but suddenly he could feel the hurt  
coming from Buffy, and the link was shut down.

She couldn't believe it, he didn't care about the kiss all he cared about  
was the fucking blood, 'of course he is a vampire' her mind told her 'what  
did you expect him to love you, to love the kiss? huh'.

"How do I know it won't happen again, how do I know that you can stop, how  
do I trust you? How do..." Giles stopped his question as he felt Willows  
hands on his, he looked at her and saw her smiling, he understood that she  
was telling him to be quite, and that she will explain everything later.  
Giles trusted her so he stopped.

"I said it won't happen again. Be ready in an hours I'll be back." Angelus  
said walking out of the gym. He really needed a kill after this, he needed  
to feed before their mission tonight.

"So what is it Willow?" Giles asked her as they all went back to the  
library.

"What do you mean?" Willow returned his question with one of her own.

"Well for starter you stopped me from talking to Angelus, and then you had  
this smile. I need to know why you did that?" Giles asked again.

"Yeah I saw you too Will, we all did" Cordelia replied.

"I didn't" Xander said.

"When have you ever saw anything that wasn't wearing a miniskirt." Cordelia  
said.

"I didn't look at you when you were going through your slut phase  
around Angel"

"My point exactly"

"Will you two stop it for a minute, I need to know this before Buffy comes  
back from her shower. I wouldn't want to talk about this in front of her.  
Well Willow?"

"Well it's just a theory" Willow said she didn't want to tell them about her  
conversations with Buffy, they were privet. But she could tell them about  
what she thought was happing.

"Alright" Giles said.

"Oh am sorry, drifted off a bit. Here is what I think is going on. As all  
of you have seen, it wasn't just a blood thing. Angelus could have just  
licked the blood off of her chin, but he didn't. It was more like a making  
out session to me."

"Come one Will, this is Angelus we are talking about, the only thing he  
wants to do with a Slayer is make out with her neck, if you catch my drift.  
And beside that is disgusting ewwwww."

"Would it have been disgusting if it happened with Angel?" Willow questioned  
them.

"No but that would have been different" Cordelia replied.

"My point is, maybe there is more of Angel in Angelus than anyone thinks.  
And that this could be helpful to us. If what happened is what I think  
happened, then I don't think we have to fear Angelus as much. Since he is  
making with the smoochies with Buffy then it is less likely he wants her or  
us for dinner."

"Point taken, but how do we know it isn't one of his plans." Xander said.

"Angel, I mean all vamps have some of their human traits with them. And we  
all know that Angel loved Buffy, so why not Angelus?" Willow answered him.

"Yeah but we all know that Angelus is evil. He has been the most studied  
creature by the Watcher council as you all know. And they say he hadn't kept  
anything from his human self." Giles informed them.

"Maybe you are correct, but Angel didn't love Buffy when he was human. He  
was a vampire when he did so." Willow said.

"I see your point, now let's get to it, Angelus said he'll be here soon."  
Giles said.

"How did it go mate?" Spike asked his sire.

"She's ready we are going tonight." Angelus replied shortly heading for his  
private room.

"What happened to your shirt mate, did the Slayer finally get the best out  
of ya?" Spike asked again smiling at his obviously pissed off sire.

"No group of ten teens, they were better than I thought"

"And you didn't bring any of them to your children?"

"Now how the fuck was I supposed to do that, when they are all dead. Now  
shut the fuck up, and let me go change" Angelus yelled.

"What the fuck is his problem?" Spike asked himself.

"That looked pretty hot Buff. Was he a good kisser" Xander teased.

"No...no it wasn't, it was cold disgusting, and cold, and I didn't like it  
at all." Buffy replied a little flustered.

"Gees Buffy I was only kidding, and beside that is what I told Will." Xander  
told her.

"What you talked about it behind my back?" Buffy asked a little hurt.

"No we just thought it might be good you know, happy Angelus isn't 'I really  
want to have you for breakfast Angelus' you know" Xander told her.

"And what makes you think he was happy. He wanted blood, and he got it."  
Buffy said.

"Sure whatever you say" Cordelia whispered to herself, but they all heard  
her.

"What did you say?" Buffy asked.

"Oh nothing, I was just saying he looked like he really hated it" Cordelia  
teased her.

"Oh he did." Buffy said softly. 'Of course he didn't like it you idiot, how  
could he' she thought to herself.

"God you wanted him to like it, didn't you? Don't worry he looked like he  
loved it" Cordelia said smiling at Buffy.

"No...no, it was just that you know..." Buffy tried to say, but she could  
feel a little weight was lifted off of her heart at Cordelia's comment.

"Know what slayer?" Angelus said from behind the stacks. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah why not, it isn't like I have a choice"

"You always have a choice Slayer, you may not like the consequences of the  
choice, but never allow yourself to think you don't. You'll be weak then.  
Just remember that." Angelus told.

"I'll keep that in mind, now lets go" She said pointing to the door.

"Do you need any help Angelus?" Giles questioned.

"No need Watcher, we aren't going for a fight, just little info. Don't  
worry about it" Angelus walked though the door.

"I guess that means follow me" Buffy waived her hand to the group and  
followed Angelus out.

Buffy fell in step with Angelus as they walked through the streets of  
Sunnydale. She hadn't remembered being this nervous ever since she was  
called. Realizing that the cause of her nervousness was the creature  
walking just a step before her. She remembered the fear she had when she  
met him, but she never thought she would feel nervous around him, or about  
talking to him. She needed to know why he kissed her, she wanted to know if  
he liked it. 'what no I don't want to know, I don't care if he liked it.  
He just needs to know not to do it again, or I'll stake him dead.' Right…  
I don't care about what he thinks; just I won't let him do it again, that is  
all.

"Angelus, I just need to..."

"Shhhhhhh" Angelus brought his arm backwards taking her hand in his and  
crossed the street towards the bushes.

"What are you doing, I can walk fine. See I have two legs" She shook her  
legs for emphases.

"And you have too loud of a mouth too. You know you need to be a little  
discreet when spying on people, not a fucking security alarm" Angelus said a  
little annoyed. Then he squatted down and tugged on her arms bring her down  
as well.

"We are a mile away from the Mayor's building, see those over there."  
Angelus whispered.

"Yes" Buffy replied just as softly.

"Can you feel them, do you know what they are?" Angelus questioned.

"Yes, they are vampires"

"Do you feel them?" He asked again.

"Vampires, I know"

"How many?" He asked realizing that she wasn't going to answer his question  
directly, knowing from her lack of experience that she didn't feel them, she  
knew what they were but didn't feel them.

"Two" She said.

"No, there are twelve of them"

"How do you know?"

"I can feel them, that's way I asked you. You need to feel them, so you  
won't be caught off guard. You need to isolate each one and know its  
location. Because if you know, then you won't be caught of guard."

"How? And how do you know they are all guards for the Mayor, they could just  
be any vamps." She whispered back.

"Focus your mind, and extend it to feel them. And I know because I can read  
them, they are all thinking the same thing, or at least they are focusing on  
one thing. And they are positioned in a way that they have to be guarding  
something. They are all in pairs patrolling six areas in a mile circle"

"How are we going to go through them, I thought they had three different  
blocks of security. Don't we need to check the other two?"

"Going through the vampires is easy for me, and I can shield you so they  
won't feel you. But I don't know about the other two sections. The second  
one could be easy to go through them. From their set up you could see that  
they are running low on bodies. So they are going to be low on numbers and  
spread over a distance, which should make it easy to go through the block."

"Well lets go then we don't have all night"

"Just wait a second. And make sure when you walk that you don't step on any  
leaves or stick, we aren't here for a fight."

"Got it" She said a little annoyed, it wasn't like she never did this  
before. 'well you actually haven't yet' her mind told her.

"What are we waiting for" She asked.

"I can shield their senses, but I can't make them blind. They are all  
going in circles, so when these two are far enough we will make it through  
before the other two come" He told her.

They sat there for a while until she couldn't see them anymore, but she  
could still feel them. "Angel I can still feel them" She said softly, for  
the first time feeling that all of his instructions, and training were for  
her own good. That he helped make her better. That he was the biggest  
reason for everything she is today. Knowing that his training might keep  
her alive for a lot longer than she would have been without him.

"Good keep focusing, you'll start feeling the rest of them, practice makes  
perfect." Then a growl made its way from his body, she couldn't hear it, but  
she felt its vibration through their touching hands. "Why did you call me  
Angel?" His voice was still low, but nonetheless she could feel the anger in  
his voice.

"I didn't mean it, it's just came out this way" She tried to explain but he  
pulled on her and stood up. And then she couldn't feel anything. "I don't  
feel them anymore"

"The shield, we don't feel them, they don't feel us. But we know where  
they are" He told her as he pulled her in the directions that the vampires  
just left.

Angelus did know why he got mad when she called him Angel. She didn't know  
Angel, so she was in no way trying to compare him to soulboy. Maybe it was  
just the way she said it. She said softly with intrigue and respect, and  
adoration in her voice. She said it like she idealized him, she never said  
his name like this. Then it struck him, she called him so because she felt  
comfortable enough with him to use the name. His children sometimes called  
him Angel. Darla had always called him Angel, she never called him other  
than Angel. Suddenly it all clicked, she feels comfortable around him. Now  
he is closer than he's ever been to what his plan has been all about from  
the start.

He hadn't felt it or thought about it but his hand had loosened its steel  
grip on hers, and instead of dragging her, his hand laced with hers, their  
fingers intertwined with each other.

Buffy suppressed a gasp at the intimacy of their walk he wasn't pulling her  
anymore. His grip was softer gentler somehow, he was acting like a  
boyfriend would act if they were out just for a walk. She knew he kissed  
her but this was different. Even though it was so simple of an act, it made  
such a difference, she knew now that her slip up with the name, hadn't  
caused as bad a damage as she first thought.

She just realized they were heading for a huge tree, what were they going to  
do hide behind the tree she thought.

"Can you climb up?" He asked.

Suddenly she knew what he wanted to do. There position up the tree would  
provide them with a better view of the rest of the Mayor's security. "Yeah,  
not as fast as you can though."

"Alright, do you see that branch up there" Angelus pointed to a branch about  
thirty feet up the tree.

"Yeah"

"Can you grab it?" He asked.

"Am five three if you haven't noticed, not fifty feet tall"

He just smiled at her replay, it usually annoyed him, but she grows  
on you. "It's only thirty-two feet give or take couple of inches. But if  
you were could you grab it?" He asked again.

"Yeah then it would be easy" She said just as they reached the tree.

"Then this should be just as easy." Angelus let go of her hand feeling the  
loss of it just as he let go, her warmth amazed him, and he never thought  
about it consciously that is until he felt the lost of it. But he didn't  
have time to think about it. He put one of his hands behind her butt  
lifting her in one hand, he noticed how firm it was before he added  
his other hand to her stomach, his large hand allowing his fingers to brush  
against her breast. Also noticing there softness, and he couldn't help but  
think about how delicious they would taste and feel in his mouth.

As soon as his hands cupped her ass, Buffy started protesting, but she  
couldn't help the feeling of arousal accompanying the feeling of  
uneasiness from where his hands were. "What do you think...?" But before  
she could finish her question she found herself propelled upwards as if she  
was just shot out of canon. She realized what he was doing, and focused on  
grabbing the large branch, and true to her words she caught it.

Angelus had just thrown her with enough force to get her there to make it  
easy for her to catch it. Once he saw her there he sprung upwards, almost  
half the way to the branch he pushed off with his hands and feet on two  
branches with enough force to allow him to reach the branch Buffy was  
hanging on.

Buffy was memorized by his grace, he leaped up the tree like a tiger jumping  
upon his pray. She never realized how graceful he was, she knew he was a  
predator, she trained with him, but this was beyond belief.

"Hi again" Angelus said with a smile as he landed on the branch gracefully.  
Angelus bent down taking a hold of her arm and pulling her to stand beside  
him.

"So this is how you do it, huh?" She questioned.

"You live long enough, and you learn you could do a lot more than you think  
you can. You can do that too, in time though. Now can you reach the branch  
over there. I don't think this one will hold for much longer." He told here  
again pointing at a branch, but this one was only about seven feet away, and  
it was much larger and could take both of them easily.

"Yeah I can get to that one" She said.

"Here" He put his two hands on her waist and pushed her up half the way,  
Buffy grabbed a small branch with one hand, and pulled herself up reaching  
the branch with her other hand.

Angelus just jumped again catching himself on the branch; he pulled himself  
up and helped her up on the branch.

"Man you're good, I could really get used the help" She said with a glint in  
her eyes.

"You haven't seen anything yet" He told her smiling down at her, his eyes  
sparkling with the unspoken promise.

"Is that a promise?" Smiling at him. "Oh I didn't mean it like that, no I  
didn't" She tried to cover her mistake. She took a step back words losing  
her balance.

Angelus grabbed her before she fall of the branch brining her into his body.  
Buffy looked up to find his eyes intensely locking with hers, she put her  
hands on his chest to study herself, but unconsciously she started to softy  
feel his chest, caress it with her hands. She was lost in his beautiful  
brown eyes, she was drowning in their depth.

"You okay?" Angelus' question broke the silence the spell of his eyes had  
worked on her.

"Yeah am fine thanks" But she still looked at him, not wanting to lose  
contact with his eyes.

"Can you stand on your own now?" Angelus said with a smile.

"Yeah, I think so, but I don't mind you holding me" She caught herself  
again. "That's not what I mean, I meant that that..." She stuttered to find  
the words. But Angelus suddenly released her and took a few steps away as  
much as the branch would allow.

"So what are we looking at?" She walked up behind him.

"See that building?" He pointed at building that obviously housed the Mayor.

"I could see it from down there, thank you very much"

"Yeah but from here you could spot the patterns of the other two groups  
guarding the Mayor smart ass." He couldn't believe again how her smart ass  
comebacks wasn't bothering him as much anymore.

"Auhh"

"Auhh, see the building. There is two Raslams on either side of the main  
entrance. There has to be at least two on each entrance. There is one on  
the back door. When we attack we will use the front entrance they won't  
expect the attack to be from there." He said.

"Okay what are the Ramsassmss thingies?"

Angelus just smiled at her mispronunciation of the name, knowing she knew  
how to pronounce it, but just enjoying calling them whatever she wished.  
"It's pronounced Rashlamsh, and spelled R A S L A M S. They are demons of  
single track mind and focus. They are usually used for guarding things, or  
protecting. Because they are so focused on their tasks they do a good job  
at it. They aren't very smart nor inventive, but they are very strong and  
dedicated."

"Oh I see, but why don't I see the second group?" She questioned.

"Shit" Angelus cursed immediately morphing into his true face.

"Did that one slip the mind of all might Angelus" Buffy quipped, she guessed  
it hadn't been bothering him, he was acutely likening it, so she thought  
there was no harm in throwing another one in.

"Shut up" Angelus replied between clinched teeth. "Damn it" Angelus cursed  
again.

"What, what is it?" Buffy was worried about his sudden change in mood.

"The second group is made of Raptilcshies, they are reptilian demons, with  
the ability to blend in, and sense strong auras. Such as strong evil, or  
pure goodness. Damn it they know we're here. Listen we have to get out of  
here now. I'll go first, and I need you to jump down." Angelus instructed.

"What are you talking about, I'll kill myself no way" She crossed her arms  
set in her refusal.

"Don't be a child Slayer, I'll catch you" Angelus jumped down not allowing  
her to reply.

"Damn you." She said to herself, but she know he was right. "Well here goes  
nothing" She jumped down, and with in a second she was in his hands.

"See I told you I would catch you" He smiled at her and started to put her  
down.

Buffy wrapped her arms around him and hugged him to her. "Thank you, thank  
you."

"You know you could have done it by yourself" Angelus again said with a  
smile, he could really get used to the soft side of this particular Slayer.

"Really" She asked with amazement in her eyes.

"Really" He said putting her down. And as soon as he turned around he saw  
them. There was 8 Raptilcshies, along with about 6 vampires, and two  
Raslams demons.

"We really hate to brake this lovely moment, oh who am I kidding I would  
love to break more than the lovely moment, your bones for example." The  
leader of the group of vampires said.

"Never learn Dracula, what happened the last time you crossed me? If I  
recall correctly they found your ass in a coffin stuck in a wall after 45  
years. And why the fuck are you working for the Mayor?"

"That was then this is now, and revenge is a beautiful thing young Angelus."  
Dracula replied.

Angelus softly whispered to Buffy. "Do you have any stakes?"

"Of course I do, don't you?" She whispered back.

"Of course not, am a vampire I don't use stakes if I don't need them." He  
replied.

"We're dead"

"No we aren't, just don't use yours unless you know you are going for the  
kill. And don't lose them, I can take care of myself."

"Again with the whispering, we're wasting time here, get them" Dracula  
ordered.

Immediately four vampires stared running to Angelus and Buffy. "Never  
learn, I don't know why I keep making vampires, they are so fucking stupid"  
Angelus finished by roundhouse, kicking the first vampire that made its way  
to him sending him flying into a tree, and knocking him unconscious for the  
moment. He grabbed the other two and smashed their heads into each other,  
they dropped unconscious as well. He looked behind him to see Buffy dusting  
the fourth one.

Two Raptilcshies made their way to Buffy, she kicked one of them in the  
stomach, and stabbed one of her stakes in the others neck killing him. She  
turned around to see that Angelus was surrounded by six Raptilcshies, and  
one vampire. She turned around feeling the attack coming from behind, she  
couldn't deflect the punch fully and took part of it on the chin. Then the  
Raptilcshies she had knocked down grabbed her feet tackling her to the  
ground. Buffy jumped back up kicking the demon in the face, and facing off  
to the rest of them.

Angelus was surrounded by seven of them, and he could feel the rest was  
fighting Buffy, he know Dracula wasn't attacking him, so he must be after  
Buffy. Angelus immediately punched one of the demons in the chest, his hand  
went through the demon. When Angelus felt his grip on the heart he squeezed  
crushing it in his grip. Angelus brought his hand out and swung in half  
circle hitting the demon behind him. Then a kick that send a third away.  
He had a chance to look back at Buffy and see her fighting off one of the  
demons he had kicked away, and trying to balance off the attack of the two  
Raslams, he was impressed she was doing well, he saw Dracula standing in his  
spot not moving to join the fight. Angelus knew what he was waiting for,  
but he won't get it. Angelus quickly kicked out again sending another one  
of the demons flying.

Buffy turned around quickly staking one of the Raslams demons in the hart,  
and kicked out at the other one. Then she ran back and stood behind him,  
she got a hold of his neck and twisted it, breaking it effectively. 'always  
good to be taught by the worst' she smiled to herself. But before she had  
time to celebrate her victory something slashed her in her stomach, she  
could feel it four talons, pain and burning heat went through her body. She  
cried "ANGELUS"

Author's Note: Well focus that is it for this story for a while, am sorry I have written a lot more back in the day, but I can't find it, so I'll have to rewrite it, but that will have to wait until I finish The Hated End, but don't worry, I'll start updating my other fics soon, and the other ones are all finished, so please bare with me, and let me know what you think. Thank you again for all the reviews and I really appreciate it.


End file.
